Eddie Does Magic Mike 2
by JMHHFAN69
Summary: Loren convinces Eddie to do the second installment of Magic Mike with Channing Tatum. Trust and faith will be tested. Lines will be drawn, sides will be taken and insecurities revealed. Will Leddie survive the filming of this movie and come out stronger than ever or will this movie tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**In case you didn't realize it, "Loren's Birthday Surprise" was a teaser for this multi-chapter story (wink .9). I received such great reviews for the one shot; I decided to post the first chapter early. I hope you guys are ready for this journey. Trust and faith will be tested. Lines will be drawn, sides will be taken and insecurities revealed.**

**I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created because I miss watching HH. I WANT SEASON 2!**

Chapter 1

Loren's Birthday Party

Loren and Eddie are an hour late for her birthday party at MK. As soon as the Escalade pulls up in front of the club camera flashes go off. A security guard opens the door and Eddie is the first to get out, he waves to fans lining the walk way then reaches for Loren's hand. The crowd goes wild when she steps out. She smiles and waves to the fans. "Happy Birthday Loren," the fans and paparazzi shouts as Eddie plants a loving kiss on her cheek before walking her towards the fans to sign autographs and take pictures. More security guards come over to make sure no one crosses the barriers and to take the flowers and gifts fans are handing to Loren.

"Thank you guys so much for being here, I really love you all," Loren says as she makes her way to the entrance to MK. Once inside Loren pulls Eddie into a passionate kiss.

"What's that for?" Eddie asks.

"I know I said it before, but thank you so much for making this birthday special for me. I love you."

"Anything for my wife," Eddie says hugging Loren. "Come on, you know how mom gets when we're late." They walk into the club with Eddie's arm around Loren's waist. As soon as Loren walks through the door, everyone sings "happy birthday."

Eddie leads Loren up on stage and hands her a microphone. "Wow, thank you so much. This is amazing. Thank you all for helping me celebrate my twenty-first birthday. I love you all," Loren says before handing the mic back to Eddie.

"Now that the birthday girl is here, let's get this party crackin," Eddie shouts, the guests scream in agreement and the DJ starts playing music. Eddie helps Loren off stage as Nora pulls her into a hug.

"Happy Birthday sweetie, I can't believe you're twenty-one," Nora says crying.

"Mom don't cry, I will always be your little," Loren says as tears begin to build in her eyes.

"Don't hog the birthday girl," Max says, "I want to wish my little girl a happy birthday too." Max pulls Loren away from Nora and hugs her tight.

"Pop," Loren says breathlessly, "I can't breathe," she says.

"Sorry daughter, I just want to hold onto you so you can't get any older," Max says with tears in his eyes.

Melissa and Ian come over and pull Loren away from Max, "Happy Birthday Lo," Melissa says trying to hug Loren around her baby bump.

"Thanks Mel. How are you feeling, how is my niece?" Loren asks rubbing Melissa's swollen belly.

"She's fine, I'm the one suffering," Ian says hugging Loren, "every time I try to cuddle with my wife, she plays soccer with Mel's bladder." Loren laughs as more friends come over to hug her.

A movement at the door catches Eddie's attention. He smiles and walks over to greet the guests who just walked in, "thanks for coming," Eddie says shaking Channing's hand and kissing Jenna on her cheek.

"Thanks for inviting us," Jenna says smiling at Eddie, "did she like her private show?"

Eddie's neck turned red from embarrassment as he shot a questioning look at Channing. Channing raised his hands in innocence and says, "Hey, I tell my wife everything that is how we've made it this long in this crazy industry."

"Loren loved it, she said if I ever quit the music business, I could make it as a stripper," Eddie says.

"I will have the casting director send the contracts to your manager," Channing says smiling.

"I didn't say I would do it. I haven't talked it over with my wife yet."

"Your wife already said you could make it as a stripper."

Eddie chuckles and nods his head in agreement, "come meet my wife," he says leading them over to Loren. Eddie leads them into the circle of friends and family still hugging Loren. Eddie wraps his arms around Loren's waist from behind and whispers in her ear, "babe, I want you to meet someone," he says as Loren turns around in his arms. Her mouth drops.

"Loren Duran, I'd like you to meet Channing and Jenna Tatum," Eddie says, "Channing and Jenna, this is my beautiful wife Loren Duran."

"Happy Birthday Loren, it's nice to finally meet you," Jenna says hugging Loren, "I'm a big fan of your music."

"Thank you so much," Loren says, "I'm a big fan of yours too."

"Hello Loren," Channing says kissing her on the cheek, "Happy Birthday, I'm a big fan as well."

Loren is blushing, "thank you, I love your movies" she says a little star struck, she leans in and whispers "and thanks for coaching my husband, he was amazing."

Channing winks at Loren and she blushes some more. Eddie wraps his arm around his wife's waist and pulls her closer to his side. "I'm trying to convince your husband to do Magic Mike 2," Channing says chuckling at Eddie's possessiveness over his wife.

"Are you serious?" Loren shouts, "that would be great Eddie, why haven't you said yes?"

Eddie scratches the back of his head, a sign of nervousness, "dancing and taking off my clothes for you is one thing, doing it for a movie is another. Besides, there will be a set full of women watching me strip, what do you think of that?"

"Babe, you perform for thousands of screaming women who picture you in your birthday suit all the time, it doesn't bother me, this is an amazing opportunity for you, if you want to do the movie, I'm all for it." Loren says.

"Are you sure Lo? You've watched the first movie a thousand times and the movie extras; you know how things can go on set."

"Eddie, I trust you, it's just a movie, and you should do it." Loren says smiling.

Eddie turns to Channing and offers his hand. Channing shakes his hand and says, "I'll have the casting director send the contract over to Jake in the morning. Rehearsals start next month."

**Loren convinces Eddie to do the movie. Our happy couple will experience some ups and downs while Eddie films this movie. Will they come out stronger than ever or will this movie tear them apart? Keep reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews of the first chapter. Loren will not have a part in the Magic Mike 2 movie but she will be on set a lot when Eddie is filming. A guest reviewer gave me an idea for a song choice and I will use it; it will go perfectly with one of the chapters (thank you guest reviewer).**

**I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created because I miss watching HH. I WANT SEASON 2!**

Chapter 2

I'm Not Sure I Can Do This Movie

Eddie is awakened by the sound of his cell phone ringing, he reach over and looks at the caller id then hits the answer button. "Jake, it's too early for a phone call," Eddie says sounding grouchy.

"Hey Eduardo, I just got the contract and script for the movie deal, when can you come by so we can go over everything?" Jake asks not apologizing for waking Eddie.

"This afternoon," Eddie says wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Great, I'll see you in an hour. I will have Steven pick up some breakfast on his way in," Jake says,

"I said I'll come to the office this afternoon," Eddie says.

"I will call the car service to pick you up in an hour. We really need to go over the script and contract this morning."

"Alright Jake, you win, I'll be there in an hour."

"Hey Eddie, I glanced through the script before calling you. Have you read it?"

"No but I'm guessing it's going to be like the first movie, dancing and stripping."

"Man, you really need to read this script."

"Why would you say that?" Eddie asks sitting up.

"Look, this isn't something we should talk about over the phone; I'll see you in an hour." Jake says ending the call before Eddie can respond.

"Why is Jake calling so early this morning?" Loren asks stretching and yawning.

"He got the contact and script and wants me to come to the office for a breakfast meeting."

"Channing isn't playing around is he?" Loren says leaning over kissing Eddie softly on the lips before rolling over onto her stomach and closing her eyes, "I plan on sleeping in for the rest of the day so take your time at the office."

Eddie climbs out of bed and heads to the bathroom. After turning on the shower and taking off his pajamas, Eddie stands in front of the full length mirror staring at his naked body. Reminiscing back to when he was eight years old.

**Eddie's Flashback**

"_Mrs. Duran," the pediatrician says, "I'm making an appointment for Eddie to see a nutritionist. I'm concerned about the amount of weight Eddie has gained in the past two years. According to the charts, he is extremely overweight for his age. I don't want his weight to affect his long term health."_

_That night Eddie snuck out of bed heading to the kitchen for a snack when he overhears his parents talking._

"_Katy," Max says, "Eddie is fine, we will cut back on the junk food and encourage him to make healthier choices and get him to play outside more instead of sitting at that piano for hours. I don't want him to think that we are punishing him. We could all use a life style change."_

"_It our fault, Eddie is overweight Max. We travel six months out the year and Eddie is right there with us. Life on the road is not healthy for our son; maybe we should consider giving up the music business and give Eddie a more normal life."_

"_That's a little extreme Katy, Eddie loves being on the road with us. Look, let's wait and see what the nutritionist has to say. In the meantime, we will throw out all the junk food and replace it with more healthy choices."_

_Eddie didn't wait to hear the rest of their conversation, he rushes to the kitchen and grabs a bag and fills it with cookies, potato chips, candy, soda, doughnuts and twinkies; he runs back to his room and hides the bag. _

**End of Eddie's Flashback**

Eddie closes his eyes and opens them again, this time in the mirror, he sees the overweight eight year old kid staring back at him in the mirror. The overweight eight year old who got teased every day up until he turned fourteen. Eddie frowns and turns away from the mirror and gets in the shower.

An hour later, Eddie walks into Jake's office. Jake is on the phone but he gestures to Eddie to fix a plate and have a seat. Eddie walks over and grabs a piece of fruit and sits in the chair. "Thanks for the update, I will let you know if she's willing to record the song," Jake says ending the call. "Why aren't you eating?" Jake asks walking over to the food on the counter.

"I'm not hungry," Eddie says biting into his apple. "What's so important about the script that you called me at seven in the morning?"

Jake walks over to his desk and picks up the script, he tosses it to Eddie, "I marked the scenes that you should read."

Eddie opens the script to the first tab and reads the scene. He looks up at Jake, "that doesn't seem so bad."

"Keep reading," Jake says taking a seat across from Eddie with a plate full of food.

Eddie turns the pages to the next tab and reads the scene. His eyes pop out his head, he looks at Jake, who raises one eyebrow and nods his head, then goes back to reading the scene. When he finishes he looks at Jake again.

"Before you say anything, read the last scene I marked," Jake says stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

Eddie turns to the last tab and reads the scene, after reading half the page he starts to cough, "they can't be serious," he says.

"Oh they're serious. They are so serious that they are offering you an additional ten million dollars to do those scenes just as they are written."

"No freaking way!" Eddie shouts, "an extra ten million to do this?" he asks pointing to the tabs on the script.

"You didn't read the whole scene. Finish reading it then you'll understand why they're offering the additional ten mil on top of the ten mil just for doing the movie."

Eddie scratches the back of his head and goes back to reading the scene. When he finishes reading the scene he couldn't help but notice that his jeans were a little tight in the crouch area. He opens his mouth to talk but nothing comes out. Eddie clears his throat, "have they chosen the female love interest?"

Jake nods his head yes.

"Who?"

"Turn to the front page of the script."

Eddie turns to the front page of the scrip and drops the script, "I'm not sure I can do this movie," Eddie says.

**That last scene had Eddie aroused just from reading it so it must be juicy. And he drops the script when he finds out whose cast as his love interest. Keep read and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews of chapter 2 you guys made my day. Neither Chloe nor Lia will be in the movie but the female love interest will be revealed in this chapter.**

**I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created because I WANT HH SEASON 2!**

Chapter 3

Are You In or Out?

Eddie looks at Jake, "do you know why she is cast as the love interest?" he asks picking up the script, looking at the name again.

Jake chews his mouth full of food and sallow before answering, "think about it, she's been plastered in the news and gossip papers for the past few years, she's actually perfect for this roll. Is she the reason you can't do this movie?"

Eddie scratches the back of his head, a sure sign of nervousness; he gets up from the chair and pace the room. "I'm okay with the dancing. I'm a little nervous about the stripping but can handle it, I think I can even handle doing that first scene, but that last scene Jake," Eddie is at a loss for words.

Jake puts his plate down and walks over to Eddie, "I admit that last scene is pretty explicit, but what about it bothers you?"

Eddie stops pacing long enough to look Jake in the eyes, "How in the hell am I supposed to suppress being turned on for real when I got turned on just reading the lines and scene directions on the script. When the director yells cut I won't be able to hide my erection BECAUSE I WON'T HAVE ON ANY CLOTHES!."

Jake tries not to laugh but isn't successful. "Eddie, do you think you're the first actor to get turned on while filming a scene? Trust me, I don't care how good of an actor people are, some things can't be faked or hidden."

"Laughing at me isn't helping Jake," Eddie says walking back to the chair and sitting down.

"Eddie, what's really going on? That scene isn't what's really bothering you. Talk to me Eddie, what's really got you doubting yourself?" Jake asks sitting across from Eddie.

"The full on nudity Jake. The freaking full on nudity is what's bothering me." Eddie says rubbing his face with both hands. The image of himself as an overweight teenager in the shower of the boys locker room pops into Eddie's head.

Jake walks over to his desk and dials a number then puts the phone on speaker, "hello?"

"Hey Chan, this is Jake and I have Eddie here with me, you're on speaker."

"Hey Jake, what's up Eddie."

"Hey man," Eddie says.

"Look Channing, the reason I'm calling is because Eddie has some concerns about a few scenes in the script."

"Tell me your concerns Eddie; we can work out anything because I really want you for this movie. You are the perfect fit for that character."

"Why do you think I'm the perfect fit for this character? Why me?"

"Ed, I coached you for a month on that routine and you picked it up quick, not only that, you have the look, the presence and the swag that is needed for this character. Nobody else can play him but you."

"What about the nudity?" Jake asks.

Channing chuckles, "man, the nudity is nothing. It's not full on frontal nudity, just some side shots with the cameras creatively angled to give the illusion of frontal nudity. Every woman in the world is dying to see you nude man. There are a couple of scenes in which furniture and knick knacks will be strategically placed to hide your package. By the way, your package will be covered at all times unless you don't have a problem with being completely nude in front of other people. And if it makes you more comfortable, any scenes where you're nude, we can call a closed set meaning only necessary people will be allowed on set while filming."

"I just don't know if I'm ready for the world to see me nude."

"You are more cut than I am why wouldn't you want the world to see you nude. You will have to do strength training for some of the scenes so you will be working with a personal trainer. If you have any scars or birthmarks you don't want to show, we can cover it up with make-up. I have shoulder freckles; I have them covered with make-up. I have scars that no one but my wife and family know about; I have them covered anytime my clothes come off. To be honest with you, I'm not all that comfortable filming nude scenes either."

"How do you do it?"

"I know this may sound corny, but, I picture myself walking through the house nude. I block out the bulls#!t, and focus on my fantasy home."

Eddie thought it over, "question and I want an honest answer."

"Shoot."

"Have you ever gotten turned on filming a love scene?"

Channing starts laughing, "hell yeah man. I'm a guy, it don't take much to turn us on. Hell, the first time I kissed Jenna while filming a scene in Step Up I got hard and I was wearing sweats, kinda hard to hide that in sweatpants."

"What about women who aren't your wife."

"Once again, I'm a guy, it don't take much to get me aroused. As professional as I try to keep things between me and my love interest, I'm a human being with a healthy sex drive, it happens. Man, I once got an erection during an interview unfortunately I went commando that day so couldn't hide the snake in my pants. Not something I'm proud of, but it happened."

"What did Jenna say?"

"To this day, she teases me every time I have an interview and reminds me to wear underwear."

"Eddie," Jake says, "this movie is going to be huge. The record label execs have already negotiated you doing a song for the movie's soundtrack and Loren doing a song too. So what do you say? Do you want to do it or are you going to pass it up? "

Eddie is quiet as he contemplates his options. The overweight teenager pops into Eddie's head shaking his head no.

"Are you hesitant because of who we cast as your love interest for the movie?" Channing asks.

"No, why would you ask that?" Eddie asks hesitantly?

"I know there's been a lot of controversy about her and your wife might not be happy about it. That role is written specifically for her. She is that female character. She is young, voted the most beautiful woman in the world, and does not have a problem with displaying her adventurous side and she's trying to break away from that good girl image. Her part in this movie will accomplish this."

"Yeah, that one scene alone will tell the world Miley Cyrus aint Hannah Montana anymore," Eddie chuckles.

"So are you going to do the movie Eddie?" Channing asks.

**What do you think, should Eddie still do the movie? I know some of you may be upset with my choice of leading lady but think about it, Miley has been way out there lately, her performance with Robin Thick at the VMAs would make any wife go ballistic. Tell me what you think.**

**S/N: Channing Tatum was doing a radio interview here in LA right before White House Down hit the theaters. He was asked if he has ever gotten aroused during an interview, he said yes and he didn't wear under wear the day of the interview. LOL I thought that was hilarious.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews of chapter 3, the favorites and follows. I was going back and forth between Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez for the love interest role. Selena because she said she would do nudity in a movie if it called for it. It wasn't until I wrote "the scene" that I decided on Miley. I do not want to make this a long drawn out multi-chapter story so I will try and post a couple of chapters each week until it's finished. I have another multi-chapter story I'm dying to post. Please don't expect a chapter on Thursday nights; I'm a diehard Grey's Anatomy and Scandal fan. Anyone who knows me knows not to call, text or drop by on Thursday nights.**

**I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created because I WANT HH SEASON 2!**

Chapter 4

Fatty Dont-ran

Eddie is sitting in the back of the Escalade resting his head on the back of the seat. His eyes are closed but he's not asleep. He's thinking about what changed his life.

**Eddie's Flashback**

Eddie was in the locker room changing and overheard some boys talking about him. "Are you inviting Fatty Dont-ran to the pool party?" one boy asked, "if he cannon balls into the pool all the water will splash out," the other boys start laughing.

Eddie hears something crash into a locker, "I've told you before, don't talk about my best friend," Ian says. "Say one more mean thing about Eddie Duran and I will knock all your teeth out Dylan."

"Why is Fatty Dont-ran your best friend, you'll never get to second base with a girl hanging out with that fat kid," Eddie heard the unmistakable sound of a fist making contact with a mouth.

"I told you stop talking about my best friend," Ian says angrily. Ian walks away from them and sees Eddie standing on the other side of the lockers with tears in his eyes. Ian walks over to them. "Don't pay attention to those guys Ed, they are jerks"

Eddie slams his locker door shut and walks out. Ian runs after him. "Leave me alone Ian," Eddie shouts.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone mate." Eddie stops walking and faces Ian. "What do you want Eddie?"

"I want people to stop seeing me as Fatty Dont-ran!"

"Are you ready to do something about your weight?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not Fatty Dont-run. Why would you ask that?"

"Because I don't want you to lose the weight because of how other people see you, I want my best friend to lose the weight because it is something he wants to do for himself."

"I do want this for myself, Ian, I want to lose the weight for me."

"We've got all summer to work on it. Starting tomorrow, let's go for a run first thing tomorrow morning.

"Okay."

"One day you're gonna be cut with muscles and a six pack. All the girls will want you and those clowns will regret not getting to know the person you are on the inside." That summer Eddie and Ian worked out every day, even when they were on tour with Max and Katy. Eddie changed his eating habits; he learned that food is not his enemy and to eat certain foods in moderation. Before they started high school, Eddie and Ian threw a back to school pool party. All the girls flirted with the slim and trim Eddie Duran, while the boys gave his jealous looks.

**End of Eddie's Flashback**

Eddie opens his eyes and pulls out his phone and calls the one person who can help him make a decision, "Hello?"

"Feel up for running today?"

"Sure mate, let me get Mel squared away, then I'll meet you at your house."

"Have Mel come with you; she and Lo can hang-out while we go for a run."

"That sounds great, hold on a second, let me ask Mel," Eddie hears Ian ask Mel if she wants to hang out with Loren. "Okay Eddie, we'll by at your house in an hour."

The Escalade pulls up to the house, "Thanks Daryl, I can let myself out," Eddie says opening the car door and walking into the house. Loren is lying on the couch watching a movie; she's still in her pajamas. Eddie walks over and climbs on the couch behind Loren and wraps his arm around her waist. "Ian and I are going for a run today," he tells Loren.

Loren picks up the remote and pause the movie then turns over so that she's facing Eddie, "How did your meeting go?" she asked. Instead of answering, Eddie kisses her. He pulls Loren on top of him deepening the kiss. Eddie's hands go under Loren's pajama top and caress her breasts. Loren breaks the kiss when she needs air, Eddie starts kissing her neck. Loren pulls her pajama top over her head then reaches for Eddie's shirt. He helps her by pulling it over his head, then goes back to kissing her neck.

"Mel and Ian will be here in an hour," Eddie says before kissing Loren's lips. Loren unbuckles Eddie's belt, unbuttons and unzips his pants. Eddie's hands move to the waistband of her pajama pants and starts pulling them down. Loren climbs off Eddie long enough to step out of her pajama pants then pulls off Eddie's pants and boxers. She looks Eddie in his eyes before straddling his hips. Eddie places his hands on her waist as he guides her onto him. Loren starts moving as Eddie starts thrusting inside of her. Their eyes are still locked on each other.

"_Something's different about Eddie,"_ Loren thinks to herself as she runs her hands down his chest to his stomach, _"I see something in his eyes, am I doing something wrong usually when I'm on top I set the pace. He usually likes when I'm in charge."_ Eddie's movements change, he slows down their pace as he pulls Loren into a passionate kiss. _"His kiss is different, his touch is different, his movements are different. What's going?"_ Loren can feel the fire building deep within she's reaching her climax. She does that thing that pushes him over the edge so they can climax together but this time, Loren climaxes first while Eddie climaxes a few seconds later. Loren collapse on top of Eddie, they're both breathing hard. "Eddie, what's wrong?" Loren whispers.

Once again Eddie doesn't answer her question; instead he sits up and says, "Ian and Melissa will be here soon, I'm going to take a shower?"

"Do you want me to join you in the shower?" Loren asks and is shocked when he shakes his head no as he goes up the stairs. An hour later, Melissa and Ian arrive and Eddie and Ian leave for their run. Loren and Melissa lounge on the couch with a stack of movies. Loren isn't paying attention to the movie, she's thinking about what just happened with Eddie.

Eddie and Ian arrive at Griffith Park and run the ten mile round trip path to the Hollywood sign and back. Three hours later they are sitting on the tailgate of Eddie's black Ford F-150 Limited Edition drinking water and breathing hard. "What's up Mate, we haven't run in years." Ian asks.

Eddie pulls out the script and hands it to Ian, "read the tabbed pages," Eddie says.

Ian reads the pages then turns to Eddie, with a questioning look on his face.

"Fatty Dont-ran."

"You haven't been Fatty Dont-ran since we started high school, why are you feeling like him now?"

"Fatty Dont-ran is still a part of me Ian, even though I'm this international rock star; I get insecure about my body from time to time. How many shirtless posters have you seen of me?"

"None."

"Exactly, I don't do them for a reason."

"Why did you agree to do the movie if you're still insecure about your body after all these years?"

"I surprised Loren on her birthday by performing the Raining Men routine from Magic Mike. Channing coached me for a month and he had me all pumped up and Loren said I should do it. I thought it was just going to be dancing and stripping down to a thong, but once I read those scenes, I realized I'm going to be completely nude in one scene."

"What do you want to do?"

"It's a great role and I really want to branch out to acting, plus I want work with Channing. I just don't know if I can do the nude scenes."

"Judging by the script, the shower scene isn't that bad, and you're not making a porno; the censors will not allow certain things to show in a major motion picture, so even though you'll be nude, I'm sure the cameras will be angled in certain positions."

"If I sign the contract, I'm going to be working with a personal trainer for strength training and a choreographer."

"If you really want to do this, I say you do it for Fatty Dont-ran. Give him the opportunity to finally feel good about himself."

"I really need to put Fatty Don't-ran to rest, and doing this movie will allow me to do that," Eddie says looking down. "I know Mel is pregnant and she needs you there but I really need my best friend to help me train before filming starts, will you help me?"

"Have you ever told Loren about Fatty Dont-ran?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Loren fell in love with Eddie Duran. I don't need her feeling sorry for Fatty Dont-ran."

"Eddie don't you realize Fatty Dont-ran and Eddie Duran are the same person."

"I know that Ian, I don't like showing my imperfections. Fatty Dont-ran is an imperfection. I really want to set him free Ian, that's why I'm asking you to train with me."

"I will train with you, but I still think you should tell your wife about Fatty Dont-ran. By the way, who plays your love interest in this movie?"

"Miley Cyrus."

Ian chokes on the water he was swallowing, "you better tell your wife about Fatty Dont-ran."

Eddie pulls out his phone and makes a phone call, "Jake, let Channing know I'll do the movie. I'll come by the office within the hour to sign the contract," Eddie pauses to listen to Jake's reply, "yes, I'm doing the scenes as written in the script."

**So Eddie finally agrees to do the movie for Fatty Dont-ran. Loren is getting a weird vibe from Eddie. Tell me what you think. ~jm~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow you guys really have some strong opinions about Eddie's actions. I agree he was a little cold to his wife; however, there is a reason for the way he acted just keep reading. As I stated in the story description, trust and faith will be tested, lines will be drawn, sides will be taken and insecurities revealed.**

**I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created to fill my lonely days without HH.**

Chapter 5

Introducing Fatty Dont-ran

After going by Jake's office to sign the contract, Eddie and Ian go to visit Max at MK. They walk in to find Max stocking the bar with alcohol and glasses. "Hey guys, what brings you by?"

"Hey Pop," Eddie greets his dad with a hug. "Do you still have the old family photo albums upstairs?"

"Yes, they're on the shelf behind my desk."

"Can I borrow them for a few days?"

"Sure son, you don't have to ask. You can keep them at your place for as long as you want."

"Thanks Pop," Eddie says going upstairs.

"How are Melissa and the baby doing?" Max ask Ian

"My girls are doing fine," Ian says smiling.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you have a wife and a child on the way," Max says chuckling. "And you're having a little girl; you know some man is going to treat her like you treated all the women before Mel."

"That's why I'm buying a shotgun the day she is born. If she's anything like her mom, I may need to stay armed at all times." Max and Ian start laughing. Eddie comes down the stairs carrying a box full of photo albums.

"What have you two been up to today?" Max asks.

"We just came from running at Griffith Park," Ian says grabbing two water bottles and tossing one to Eddie.

Max looks at Eddie with curiosity. He knows about that summer Eddie and Ian worked out every day. He also knows that Eddie only runs when he's insecure about his body. "Are you in training for something?" Max asks.

"I signed the contract, I'm doing the Magic Mike 2 movie," Eddie says walking over and setting the box on the bar.

Max looks shocked, "you're really gonna strip?"

"What's this about stripping?" Nora asks walking up to the bar holding a tray of glasses. Eddie quickly gets up and takes the tray from Nora and sets it on the bar.

"I was just telling Pop that I signed the contract I'm doing the movie with Channing Tatum," Eddie tells her.

"You're going to take your clothes off?" Nora asks.

"It's not like that at all, I'm just acting, and dancing," Eddie replies.

"And taking your clothes off. Loren is okay with this?"

"Loren is the one who encouraged me to do it. Come on you and Loren drooled over Channing in that movie," Eddie says.

"It was okay when it was Channing doing the stripping."

"Is the thought of my bare ass to repulsive to you?" Eddie asks sounding insecure.

"That is not what I'm saying at all, Eddie," Nora says, "I guess I'm not ready to see my son shake his derriere on the big screen," her cheeks turn red from blushing.

Eddie, Max and Ian start laughing. "I could always give you a private show like the one I did for Loren on her birthday," Eddie says and starts doing body rolls and starts walking towards her. Nora gasps and runs away.

"I can't believe you just did that," Ian says.

"We better get going; Loren and Melissa are probably getting worried about us." Eddie picks up the box of photo albums the walks over to the other side of the club where Nora is wiping down an already clean table. "See you later mom," he says kissing Nora on the cheek. Max is still laughing at how Nora reacted when Eddie started dancing in front of her.

"Lo what is with you? You haven't been paying attention to any of the movies I've put in. What's wrong?" Melissa asks.

"There's something going on with Eddie. He wasn't himself earlier."

"What do you mean he wasn't himself?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but something's off."

"Okay Lo, I'm gonna need some details because I have no clue as to what you're talking about."

Loren is staring off into space, replaying everything in her mind. Just then Eddie and Ian walk through the door. Eddie takes the box of photo albums upstairs.

"What have you two been up today? Ian asks sitting next to Melissa and giving her a soft kiss on the lips before kissing her baby bump. "We've been watching Ryan Gosling movies all day," Melissa replies.

Eddie comes back downstairs and walks over to the couch; he scoops Loren up and sits down with her in his lap. Loren tries to get up from his lap but Eddie pulls her back. "What's in the box?" Loren asks.

"Something I want to show you," Eddie says trying to nibble on Loren's ear but she pushes him away.

"Can you show me now?"

"Later," he whispers trying to kiss her lips but she turns away.

"Mel, love I'm starving, that ten mile run gave me an appetite," Ian says.

"I can fix us a late lunch," Loren says trying to get up from Eddie's lap again, but he tightens his hold on her.

"Thanks but I was thinking about that pasta Mel made last night." Ian says winking at Eddie

"That does sound good," Melissa says.

"You and Eddie are welcome to come to our house for a late lunch," Ian says.

"I think we're gonna stay in for the rest of the day, but thanks for the offer," Eddie says.

Ian helps Mel to her feet. "I'll call you in the morning and see what time you want to go running. I'm going to call Phil and Tyler and see if they want to run too." Ian tells Eddie.

"Okay, thanks for everything," Eddie says as he and Loren walk them to the door.

Loren and Mel hug goodbye and decide to hang-out with Adrianna when the guys go running.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, want to join me?" Eddie asks closing the door.

"Oh now you want me to shower with you?" she asks with attitude. Eddie exhales then walks over to Loren, he tries to wrap his arms around her waist but she pushes him away. "Do you want to tell me what was going on with you earlier?" she asks folding her arms and cocking her head to the side.

"I will explain after we shower," Eddie says trying again to wrap his arms around Loren, she walks away from him.

"Why can't you explain now? Did I do something wrong?" Loren asks.

"It's not you, it's me," Eddie says.

"That's a BS answer and I will not be joining you in the shower Eddie," Loren says walking over to the couch grabbing the remote and turning on the movie she was watching with Mel.

Eddie goes upstairs to take a shower. Loren waits for Eddie to get in the shower, she tip toes up the stairs and into their bedroom. She opens the box and searches through it, she finds Eddie's middle school year book, she grabs it and flips it open. Loren is so preoccupied with going through the year book that she doesn't hear the shower turn off and Eddie walk into their room. Loren finally finds Eddie's picture. She cover's her mouth in shock. "Loren Duran, meet Fatty Dont-ran" Eddie says making Loren jump.

**Tell me what you think. ~jm~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I lost my flash drive that contains all my stories. I blamed everyone in the house for my lost flash drive. I was truly upset the first few days, and then depressed for a week. I decided to try and recreate the chapters for this story as well as the one I will post after I finish this one. I was having a hard time recreating the chapters I'd already written and was ready to give up. The maintenance light came on in my car yesterday so I have to take my car in for service, I decided to thoroughly clean out my car. Guess what I found! MY FLASH DRIVE! It had fallen under the driver's seat. In case you're wondering, no I haven't apologized to my family because I'm sure they will do something stupid to make up for the tongue lashing I already gave them for the missing flash drive. So I'm back to continue the story. **

**I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created to fill my lonely days without HH.**

Chapter 6

Introductions

"Eddie, how long have you been standing there?" Loren asks closing the year book.

"Not long," Eddie says.

"I was curious about what's in the box," Loren says.

"Yeah, I see," Eddie replies.

"Who is Fatty Dont-ran?" Loren asks.

Eddie sighs, "I was Fatty Dont-ran. That's what the kids called me from the time I was eight years old until I started high school."

Loren looked confused, "why Fatty Dont-ran?"

"Loren, you saw my eighth grade picture, I was fat and because of my weight, I had a hard time running in PE class, hence Fatty Dont-ran," Eddie says getting upset.

"Why haven't you shared this with me before now?" Loren asks.

"I don't talk about Fatty Dont-ran, he is not who I am anymore," Eddie says.

"I'm sorry Eddie, I don't mean to upset you with my questions, but I'm just trying to understand all of this," Loren replies walking over and wrapping her arms around Eddie's waist.

"It's okay Lo, I brought the box home so I could share some things with you," Eddie says wrapping his arms around Loren and kissing the top of her head, "I know this afternoon I wasn't myself and I owe you an explanation. Let me get dressed and we can go through the family photo albums, and my year books."

Loren unwrap her arms and climbs into the middle of their bed, crossing her legs indian style and looks at Eddie. Eddie chuckles and pulls on some clothes and joins Loren in the middle of their bed. He reaches in the box and pulls out a family photo album. "This is me at eight years old. I still remember the day the doctor told my mom he's scheduling me an appointment with a nutritionist because I was overweight."

"You were still cute as a heavier Eddie Duran," Loren says giving Eddie a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, I didn't feel attractive," he replies. Loren sat quietly as Eddie showed her pictures and told her stories of how he felt going up being teased and bullied because of his weight. He also told her about his friendship with Ian and how many times Ian was suspended from school for defending him.

"How did you lose the weight?" Loren asks.

"It was the day before my eighth grade graduation and I was cleaning out my gym locker. I overheard some boys talking about a pool party and they were also talking about me. As usual Ian was there and punched one of the boys in the mouth. I was tired of being Fatty Don't-ran, and I was even more tired of Ian getting into fights because of me, so when Ian asked what I wanted to do, I told him I wanted people to stop seeing me as Fatty Dont-ran. That summer, Ian and I exercised every day, even when I was on tour with my parents, Ian traveled with us because his dad was my parent's drummer and his mom was one of the backup singers."

"What happened when you went to high school?" Loren asks.

"I dropped fifty pounds over the summer; I had muscles and the beginning of a six pack. Ian and I threw a pool party before school started and the girls threw themselves at me, and the guys hated me because their girls wanted me. That day, I was no longer Fatty Dont-ran, I became Eddie Duran." Eddie pointed to a picture of himself at the pool party.

"Why are you wearing a tank top with your swim trunks?"

"Just because, I wasn't Fatty Don't-ran on the outside, I still felt like him on the inside."

"Eddie, do you still feel like him now?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you still insecure about your body?"

"You say you're my super fan, have you ever seen a fan picture of me without a shirt?"

Loren thought to herself, then answered, "no, I haven't."

"That's because in some ways, I'm still insecure about my body."

"Eddie, that doesn't make sense, you walk around me nude, you stripped for me on my birthday."

"That's because I love you, I feel safe and secure around you, I'm not Fatty Dont-ran when I'm around you."

"Eddie, have you changed your mind about doing the movie with Channing Tatum?"

"No, I haven't changed my mind; I'm still going to do the movie. I'm just a little nervous about doing some scenes. I want to let go of Fatty Don't-ran once and for all; I know doing this movie will help me let go of my insecurities. Even though I've already signed the contract, Jake hasn't sent it over yet."

"Why not?"

"Loren do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Eddie, why are you asking?"

"Do you understand my need to let go of that overweight kid, Fatty Dont-ran?"

"Yes, I understand. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I just need you to know why I finally agreed to do the movie. And that I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you."

"I understand Eddie, I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I'm behind you one hundred percent."

Eddie leans in giving Loren a kiss that leaves her aroused.

"Wait," Loren says pulling away from Eddie, "how does this have anything to do with what happened this afternoon?"

"At first I felt like Fatty Dont-ran. If I were still him there is no way in hell you would ever have fallen in love with me," Eddie says not looking at Loren.

"How could you even think that Eddie, I love you no matter how you look," Loren says leaning down so that she could look him in his eyes. "You said at first you felt like Fatty Dont-ran, what did you mean? Who else was I making love with Eddie Duran?"

"Bad Boy Brad."

"Who the hell is Bad Boy Brad?"

"Bad Boy Brad is the character I'll be playing in the movie, he's a love'um and leave'um kind of guy and I wanted to know what it was like to have sex and walk away."

Loren shoves him, "you could have told me that Eddie, I thought I had done something wrong, like I wasn't pleasing you."

"I'm sorry babe, let me make it up to you," Eddie says pulling Loren to him and laying her back onto the bed, kissing her and slowly removing her clothes and underwear.

"What makes you think you can make it up to me?" Loren asks enjoying the feel of Eddie's lips trail kisses down her body.

Eddie doesn't answer; instead he explores every inch of Loren's body with his mouth and tongue.

**Once again sorry for the long delay in updating. I will edit as fast as I can so that I can post the other chapters. Thanks for not giving up on me. I now save my stories on two flash drives. ~jm~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created to fill my lonely days without HH. I want season 2.**

Chapter 7

In Walks the Other Woman

The next morning, Eddie, Ian and Phil go running while Loren, Melissa and Adrianna go shopping.

"Did you tell Loren about the scenes in movie?" Ian asks.

"Not exactly," Eddie replies.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Ian asks.

"I explained to her why I finally agreed to do the movie, and I asked her to please trust that I would never intentionally do anything to hurt her," Eddie says.

"You're full of it Eddie," Ian says, "you know you should tell her about those two scenes with Miley."

"Wait," Phil interrupts, "you're doing a movie with Miley Cyrus and you didn't tell Loren?"

"Loren knows I'm doing the movie, I didn't tell her who is playing my love interest," Eddie says.

"Ask him what movie he's doing," Ian says.

"What movie is it?" Phil asks.

"Magic Mike 2," Ian shouts.

"You're gonna strip?" Phil asks, shocked.

"It's more dancing than stripping," Eddie replies glaring at Ian.

"Ask him about the two love scenes with Miley," Ian says to Phil.

"Would you stop that," Eddie shouts at Ian, "I have two steamy love scenes with Miley and no I didn't tell Loren about them."

"Why not?"

"I don't want her to worry about it, she's going into the studio to record her next cd and I don't want her worried about what's happening on a movie set," Eddie replies.

"That's a load of bull," Ian says, "you didn't tell her because you know she would tell you not to do the movie."

"Loren would never tell me that."

"I bet she would if you let her read those scenes and tell her who you'll be doing those scenes with," Ian says.

"You guys are losing me here," Phil says, "what will you be doing in those scenes with Miley Cyrus?"

"I'll let you read the script when we get back to the truck."

They finish their run in silence, when they get back to the truck, Eddie pulls out the script and lets Phil read the two love scenes.

"Loren is going to kill you Eddie," Phil says handing the script back to Eddie.

"It's a movie, I will be acting, she knows that," Eddie says putting the script back in his bag.

"Eddie, put yourself in her shoes, you, Miley, those scenes, acting or not acting, Loren is going to kill you." Phil says.

"You guys underestimate Loren, she encouraged me to do the movie in the first place, and she said she trusts me. Loren will recognize my acting skills."

"Yeah right," Ian and Phil say at the same time.

Loren, Melissa and Adrianna are sitting at the café eating lunch.

"Loren, I can't believe you're okay with Eddie taking off his clothes on the big screen," Adrianna says, "not that I'm complaining, I'm dying to see Eddie Duran in his birthday suit," she says giggling.

Melissa giggles too and Loren rolls her eyes at them, "watch it you two, you're lusting after my husband," Loren says pretending to be mad. "Besides, he won't be totally nude. You guys won't get to see what I see every day," Loren says winking.

Melissa and Adrianna giggle even more, "or feel," Melissa says.

"Can we talk about something else?" Loren asks blushing.

"Sure Lo, what would you like to talk about?" Adrianna says.

"Anything other than my husband's birthday suit," Loren replies.

"Fine," Melissa says, "who's playing his love interest?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask and Eddie hasn't said"

"Who wouldn't you want as his love interest?" Adrianna asks.

"I don't care who plays his love interest, it's not like Eddie will be cheating on me," Loren says.

"That's BS and you know it Loren Duran," Melissa says, "what if his love interest is Miley Cyrus? Would you be okay with her being all over your husband."

Loren thinks to herself, "okay, anyone but Miley Cyrus," she says.

"What's wrong with Miley, I love her." Adrianna asks.

"Did you see her performance with Robin Thick at the VMAs?" Melissa asks.

"I missed it, little Phil was sick and irritable that night and I forgot to record it," Adrianna replies.

Melissa pulls out her iPad and goes to youtube, she finds the video and shows Adrianna.

"OMG! I'm surprised his wife didn't knock her off that stage," Adrianna says, "wow I can't believe she did that on national tv."

"Now do you see why Lo wouldn't want her to be Eddie's love interest?" Melissa asks.

"Yes I see, but I still love her," Adrianna says.

"Who else would you not want to be his love interest?" Melissa asks.

"Just Miley Cyrus, I can deal with anyone else, just not Miley," Loren says.

"When do they start filming?" Adrianna asks.

"In three months I think. Eddie starts working with the trainer and choreographer next week."

"Why does he need a trainer, Eddie has a great body?" Adrianna asks.

"It's for core and strength training," Loren replies.

"Do you think I can be an extra in the strip club?" Melissa asks.

"Mel you are pregnant!" Loren and Adrianna shouts.

"Pregnant or not, I would kill just to be in the same room as Channing Tatum and Eddie Duran in a thong shaking and gyrating on stage," Melissa says with a dreamy look in her eyes, "come on you two, you know you would kill to be there to see them up close and personal."

Loren and Adrianna nod their heads in agreement.

"I didn't realize the time, I gotta run, I have a meeting with Jake in twenty minutes, and I have to get ready for the movie's kickoff party tonight" Loren says getting up from the table.

"Promise you'll call us as soon as you find out who's playing Eddie's love interest," Melissa and Adrianna say.

"I promise," Loren says hugging her two best friends before heading out the door.

Loren runs into Jake's office thirty minutes later, "sorry I'm late Jake, I lost track of time, I was having lunch with Mel and Aid," Loren says.

"It's okay Loren, Ciara just got here too," Jake says pointing to the person sitting in the chair behind Loren.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Loren says to Ciara.

"You're not interrupting, your meeting is really with me," Ciara says standing up holding out her hand, "hi, I'm Ciara and I would really love it if you would record this song I wrote."

Loren looks from Ciara to Jake and back to Ciara, she shakes Ciara's outstretched hand and takes the seat next to her. "Okay tell me about this song."

"It's a song for the movie your husband is doing, it's totally hot and you have the voice to pull it off the way I envision it," Ciara says.

"You have an amazing voice, why don't you want to record the song?" Loren asks.

"I didn't write it for me, I wrote it for you," Ciara replies, "my boyfriend is the music director for the Magic Mike 2 movie, when he found out Eddie is going to play Bad Boy Brad, he asked me to write a song for you to record for the movie."

"Can I hear it?" Loren asks.

Ciara pulls out her cell phone and plays the song for Loren, "I would love to record it," Loren says, "how soon can I go into the studio?"

Jake is surprised, "I didn't think you would do it," Jake says.

"I know it's not my usual style, but I really want broaden my horizons," Loren says, "plus I would really like to work with Ciara."

"Thanks Loren, I'm looking forward to working with you," Ciara says.

"Well since you'll already be in the studio recording your new cd, let's work out some time for you to record the song."

"That sounds good to me," Loren says.

"Me too," Ciara says.

"Jake, please don't tell Eddie about the song, I want it to be a surprise," Loren says.

Jake nods his head in agreement.

"I will have them send over the contract for the song tomorrow, once it is signed, you and I can schedule some rehearsal time before we go into the studio to record it," Ciara says, "sorry our meeting has to be so short, I have a flight to catch in an hour. It was nice meeting you Jake," she says standing up shaking Jake's hand then turning to Loren, "I can't wait to work with you Loren."

Loren stands up too, and hugs Ciara, "thanks for the opportunity, I can't wait to record the song."

Jake walks Ciara to the elevator then comes back into his office, "let's go over your studio schedule." For the next two hours, Loren and Jake go over her recording schedule and she lets Jake hear the songs she plans on recording.

That night Eddie and Loren attend the kickoff party for Magic Mike 2. Channing and Eddie posed for photos with the other guys in the movie, Ash Armand from Showtimes' Gigolos, Columbus Short from Scandal, Jessie Williams from Grey's Anatomy, Tyler Hoechlin from Teen Wolf, and Kellan Lutz from Twilight.

Loren is standing off to the side talking to Jenna. There is a big commotion towards the entrance to the club, Loren turns to see Miley Cyrus walk through the door wearing a very revealing black lace body suit, with orange pumps, her short blond hair is spiked and her makeup is natural. "Miley, come take pictures with your leading man," Channing shouts.

Loren's eyes follows Miley as she makes her way over to the group of guys all smiling at her, "Please don't let it be Eddie," Loren chants over and over under her breath. All eyes are on Miley, Eddie's eyes are on his wife.

"Miley Cyrus, meet Eddie Duran," Channing says when Miley reaches the group.

"Just my freaking luck," Loren says walking away pulling out her phone. She sends a text to Melissa and Adrianna, MILEY FREAKING CYRUS IS HIS LOVE INTEREST."

**Should Loren be worried? Or is she over reacting? Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm trying to edit as fast as I can so I can post chapters. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created. Can I please have just a little HH (in my best Kat voice)?**

Chapter 8

A Meeting in the Ladies Room

"_Ian was right,"_ Eddie thinks to himself as he watches Loren walk away looking upset, _"I should have told Loren about Miley."_

"Eddie, look this way," the photographer says, interrupting Eddie's thoughts. Eddie turns his head back to the camera as Miley wraps her arm intimately around Eddie's waist and smiles for the camera.

"I'm really looking forward to working with you Eddie," Miley says turning to look at Eddie.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to working with you too," Eddie says turning to look at Miley.

Before Eddie could react, Miley leans in and gives him a lingering kiss on his lips, cameras start flashing all around them. Eddie quickly pulls back and discretely puts some space between him and Miley. "Sorry, I left my lipstick on your lips," Miley says reaching for Eddie's lips.

Eddie steps further away from her, "thanks, I got it," he says wiping the lipstick off his lips while looking for Loren. "I better go find my wife," Eddie says trying to walk away from Miley.

Miley grabs Eddie's arm pulling him back to her, "we're haven't finished taking pictures," she pouts turning back to the photographers smiling and placing her hand on Eddie's chest. Eddie faces the photographers again; he doesn't want to cause a scene.

"_I need to get away from here before I go over there and karate kick her across the room," _Loren thinks to herself. She makes her way to the restroom. _"I will hide out in here until Eddie is finish then we're going home so I can kill him and there won't be any witnesses."_

"_Loren is going to kill me,"_ Eddie thinks to himself while putting another fake smile on his face, _"I really wish this girl would stop touching me like this," _Eddie discretely removes Miley's hand from his chest. _"Where did Loren go? I know she's mad, I saw the look on her face when Miley walked over to me and I really hope she didn't see that kiss."_ Eddie catches Channing's eyes and gives him a _"are we done yet?"_ look.

"That's enough pictures for now. Thanks a lot guys. Enjoy the party," Channing says chuckling at Eddie's desperate look for an escape. Channing puts a hand on Eddie's shoulder and pulls him away from Miley. They walk over to Jenna.

"Thanks man, I didn't think my fake smile would hold up much longer," Eddie says.

"Yeah, that Miley is something else," Jenna says.

"I can't believe she kissed me," Eddie says wiping his lips, "not too many people know this but my wife is a first degree black belt, I was hoping and praying that Loren wouldn't karate kick Miley into tomorrow."

Channing starts laughing, "I bet Miley doesn't know about your wife's black belt."

"Jenna, how do you handle all this?" Eddie asks.

"It's not that easy watching other women kiss and grope my husband on and off set, but I trust him, we have an open and honest relationship, plus it helps that I'm in the industry too. He has to watch other men kiss and grope me too."

"I just hope my marriage will survive this movie," Eddie says excusing himself to go looking for Loren. He pulls out his phone and calls her number. After two rings it goes to voicemail. Eddie tries again. When Loren declines his call for a third time, Eddie calls Nora. "Hi mom, sorry to disturb you but I really need your advice," Eddie says when Nora answers her phone.

"I don't want to talk to him right now," Loren says declining Eddie's call for the third time. Loren decides to call the one person she knows who can calm her down, Max. She press and holds the number four on her phone. Her phone calls Max, "Pop, I need some advice," Loren says when Max answers his phone.

"Thanks for the advice mom, I love you too," Eddie says ending his call with Nora; he heads to the restroom so that he can talk to Loren.

Loren is finishing up her conversation with Max; he helped her put things in perspective. Loren is just about to walk out the restroom to go find Eddie when Miley walks in. "Hi," she says to Loren walking over to the mirror, opening her purse and pulling out her lipstick. Loren glares at her. "Are you okay?" Miley asks looking at Loren in the mirror. "Do you need anything?"

All the advice Max had given her went out the window at that moment. All Loren could think about was mopping the floor with Miley's body. "Yes, I do need something. I need you to stop kissing and groping my husband when you're not on set filming a scene," Loren says through her teeth, taking a step towards Miley clenching her fists.

Miley stops applying her lipstick and stares at Loren through the mirror. "Who is your husband?" she asks, looking a little frighten.

Loren takes another step closer to Miley, "Eddie Duran," she replies.

"You're Loren Tate?" Miley asks.

"The whole world knows I'm Loren DURAN," Loren says taking one more step closer to Miley.

Miley turns around smiling and pulls Loren into a hug, "Oh my gosh, I have been dying to meet you. I love your music."

**Sooooo, tell me what you think. ~jm~**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are awesome, thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created.**

Chapter 9

This Means War

"Don't touch me," Loren says stepping away from Miley. She grabs Miley's arm and twists it behind her back putting pressure on the wrist, Miley screams out in pain. Loren's arm goes around Miley's neck putting her in a choke hold. Loren smiles at her through the mirror. Loren is enjoying the look of fear on Miley's face. "Touch my husband again and I will break your hand," to emphasize what she means, Loren puts more pressure on Miley's wrist. Miley starts to cry. "Kiss my husband again and I will split your lip. I'm a first degree black belt; I know just how much more pressure to apply before your wrist snaps."

"I love Eddie," Miley says through her tears.

Loren grabs the back of Miley's head and smashes it into the bathroom mirror causing it to break. Loren pulls Miley's head back and laughs at the blood pouring down her face from the gash on her forehead.

Jenna Tatum walks into the restroom, "there you are Loren, Eddie has been looking all over for you. He thought you left the party," she says interrupting Loren's day dream. She steps in between Loren and Miley. "Hi Miley, I'm Jenna, Channing's wife," she says holding out her hand.

Miley shakes Jenna's hand, "hi Jenna, it's really nice to meet you, I love your show Witches of East End."

"Thank you," Jenna replies then turns to Loren, "let's go Loren, Eddie is worried about you," she says taking Loren's hand and pulling her towards the restroom door.

"Hold on a second," Loren says pulling away from Jenna; Loren turns to Miley, "Miley, I would really appreciate it if you would reframe from kissing and groping my husband when you're not filming a scene."

"I will try but I can't make any promises," Miley smirks at Loren.

Jenna grabs Loren's hand opens the restroom door and pulls Loren out, "this time I'm going to you slide, the next time I won't be so nice," Loren manages to say before Jenna closes the restroom door.

"When Eddie told me you're a first degree black belt, I knew I had to come find you," Jenna says laughing, "judging by the look on your face, I just saved Miley from a good ass kicking."

"I really wanted to kick her butt from here to Mars with that last statement, next time I will not hold back," Loren says. "How do you do it Jenna? How do you stand there while women fall all over your husband?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Loren; it's not easy, and I'm not always so calm about it. But look at it this way, the person these women fall all over are a fantasy, they know nothing about our husbands. They know nothing about their hopes and dreams, their fears and insecurities, their quirks or imperfections. You and I are the lucky ones, our husbands chose us. Our husbands are themselves around us and no one can come between that. I was lucky enough to meet Channing before he became a sex symbol. Eddie was a sex symbol when you met him, but he still chose you. You have to pick and choose your battles Loren; you have to decide whether or not that Miley is worth the war." Jenna and Loren stop walking, "I think you handled yourself beautifully, no one but Eddie, Chan and myself knows how Miley's actions affected you."

Loren and Jenna make their way over to Eddie and Channing. When Eddie sees Loren, he pulls her into a hug and whispers, "I'm so sorry Lo, I pulled away the second her lips touched mines."

Loren kisses Eddie on the cheek, "it's okay Eddie, let's enjoy the party and get to know your other cast mates."

Eddie smiles and nods his head in agreement, he kisses Loren's cheek. Channing introduces the cast to the trainer who will be working with them and the female choreographer who will be working on dance and strip technique with them. For the rest of the night, Miley keeps her distance from Loren but finds other ways to draw attention to herself.

The car ride home is quiet, Loren is going over her conversation with Jenna in her head, "I'm not going to let tonight's incident come between us Eddie," Loren says staring out the window.

"I should have told you about Miley so that you could have prepared yourself for tonight."

"Yes you should have, but we can't change what happened in the past so I'm not going to make a big deal out of it," Loren begins, "but let's get one thing clear Eddie Duran, I do not want Miley kissing and touching you if you guys are not filming a scene."

"Loren did you ever stop and think that maybe Miley is acting out because she's trying to escape her Hannah Montana image?" Eddie asks.

Loren does not respond.

Eddie pulls into the drive way and turns off the car, he turns and looks at Loren. "I know what's it's like to want to escape an image so I guess I can see through all her antics. She just wants the world to realize that she's not a little girl any more, she's a woman, a wrecking ball," Eddie says reaching for Loren's hand. "I love you Loren, I share my deepest darkest secrets with you, and you only. This is just a movie and Miley is an actress I will be working with. She and I have two love scenes together, a few kissing scenes, and a couple of scenes in the strip club. If you want to be on set when I film scenes with her I will arrange it. I don't want you to be upset about this."

Loren turns and looks at Eddie, "I trust you Eddie and I love you too. I encouraged you to do this movie and I'm still encouraging you to do it. Thanks for offering to arrange for me to be on set when you're filming scenes with Miley but I will be busy myself. Don't forget I'm working on my next cd and I also have special appearances I have to attend so I don't know how much time free time I will have to hangout on set with you.

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren, "you have an open invitation to the set. I want you to come visit me in Miami as often as you can."

"_Oh I will Eddie, and my visits will be unannounced because that girl already escaped her Hannah Montana image at the VMAs, she has a thing for my husband and I may need to show her the other side of Loren Duran" _she thinks to herself. _"This is war."_


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are awesome, thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created.**

Chapter 10

May I Take Your Order

The next day Eddie went running with Ian and Phil before heading to the Hollywood Dance Studio to start learning strip technique. "Okay fellas, spread out, let's warm up," Jacki the choreographer says. She turns on some hip hop music and stands in front of the mirrors leading the warm up exercises.

"Hey Eddie, is it true Loren threatened Miley last night?" Kellan asks.

Eddie chuckles before answering, "it was more of a warning."

"No offense Eddie, but I think Miley could have taken Loren if it had turned into a girl fight," Jessie says.

"Miley don't want to start with Loren," Channing says, "Loren is a first degree black belt," Channing and Eddie laugh when the other guys stop warming up and stand there shocked.

"That means your wife can kick your ass," Tyler says.

"I try not to get on my wife's bad side so she won't have a reason to kick my ass," Eddie says laughing.

"Gentlemen, less talking, more movement," Jacki says. For the next three hours, the guys learn body rolls, hip rolls, pelvic thrusts and the first three counts of eight counts of one of their dance/strip routine.

"Thanks for inviting me to brunch Pop," Loren says kissing Max on the cheek before sitting in the chair that he pulled out for her.

"I was a little worried about you after your phone call last night," Max says sitting in the chair across from Loren, "how did things go after we hung up?"

"I was fine until Miley walked into the restroom; all I could think about was smashing her head into the mirror. If Jenna hadn't walked in when she did, I think I would have done it."

Max starts laughing, "I still can't believe you have a black belt in tae kwon do."

Loren laughs too, "I hope you have enough bail money Pop, because I may have to use some tae kwon do moves to keep that woman away from my husband."

"Is she really that bad or is it all an act?"

"Eddie believes it's an act to get people to stop seeing her as that character she played on tv; I on the other hand do not trust her."

"What do you plan on doing about it; other than resorting to violence?"

"I'm meeting with Jake after our brunch; I'm changing my recording schedule so that I can make unannounced visits to Miami while Eddie is filming scenes with her."

"How will you know when to visit? Have you seen the filming schedule?"

"No but Jake will get me a copy. Pop, don't get me wrong, I love Eddie and I trust him one hundred percent. I just don't want my husband put into a situation where the temptation is strong."

"Speaking of your husband, what is he up to today?"

"He's starting his training and rehearsals for the movie today. He's also started running with Ian and Phil in the mornings."

"Yeah, I was a little surprised that he started back running. Loren, I don't want to betray my son's trust, but has Eddie told you about his childhood?"

"Yes, we talked about Fatty Dont-ran; it's still hard for me to believe that Eddie is insecure about his body. He has the most amazing body and I'm not just saying that because he's my husband."

"That was a terrible time for Eddie; he had low self-esteem at the time. His mom and I tried everything we could to help him through it. I'm so happy that Ian was there for him."

"I have a new found love for Ian, not only does he make my best friend happy, he is a true best friend to the man I love."

"So I guess Eddie is doing this movie to prove something to those kids who called him Fatty Dont-ran."

"That's not the only reason," Loren says, "he did such a good job stripping for me on my birthday that I encouraged him to do it."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Good work guys," Jacki says, "tomorrow we will learn more of the routine. Make sure you practice. I sent you the music so you have no excuse. Tomorrow we will also schedule time for each of you to learn your individual routines. Channing, you and Eddie have two individual routines to learn."

The guys decide to have lunch before they have to meet the trainer. "Hey Chan," Ash begins, "why do you have a female choreographer for a male strip movie?" he asks looking at his menu.

"Females are the best judge for male strippers, who better to teach what females like to see than a female choreographer," Columbus answers.

"Well said, Columbus. He's right, female choreographers are in a better position to teach a male stripper how to move," Channing says.

A waitress in her mid-forties walks over and is star struck. "Hello guys, my name is Winnie and I'll be your mistress, oops, I mean your waitress today." All the guys heard Winnie's slip and start laughing. Winnie blushes, "what can I get for you guys?" she asks. The guys all order a light lunch. "What can I start you off with to drink?" Winnie asks.

Channing decides to have a little fun with her, he winks at the guys, "which one of us would you like to sleep with first?" he asks with a straight face.

Winnie blushes more and turns to Ash.

"Hmm, I think I'll start off with, sex on the beach," Ash says.

"That sounds good Ash, but I want a screaming orgasm," Columbus says.

"Both of those sound good, but I prefer to start off with a slippery nipple," Tyler says.

"You can start me off with a good ole southern screw," Jessie says.

"Bend over Shirley for me," Kellan says.

"I'll have a leg spreader and your best blow job," Eddie says.

"And I want two suck, bang and blow." Channing says.

Winnie quickly walks away while the guys bust out laughing. When Winnie returns with their food, no one's order was correct. They felt guilty for teasing Winnie and decided to leave her a nice tip.

When the guys leave the restaurant Winnie goes back to the table to clean up. She opens the bill holder and finds the credit card receipt is signed by all the guys with an apology and a five thousand dollar tip.

**I had a lot of fun writing and editing this chapter. BTW those are real names for alcohol beverages. If you were Winnie, what would you have done? ~jm~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows, I truly appreciate all the positive feedback I've been getting. Kind of hard to edit and post during the week, will edit and post on the weekends. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created.**

Chapter 11

I'm Gonna Kill That Bitch

"Hey Lo, I'm home," Eddie says walking through the door.

"How was your day?" Loren asks walking down the stairs.

"Exhausting but fun," Eddie says dropping onto the couch. Loren walks over and Eddie pulls her onto his lap, "How was your day?" He asks giving her a lingering kissing on the lips.

"Productive. I finally got the melody right for that song I've been working on for weeks, I think I'm going to record it tonight."

"What time do you have to be at the studio?"

"Seven-thirty."

"I want to go with you" Eddie says yawning, "let me take a shower then sleep for a couple hours and I will go with you."

"Eddie, you don't have to come with me; I know you had a long first day. Get some rest, you can come to the studio another day."

"No, I really want to be there with you."

"Okay, I'll wake you when I'm ready to leave." she says.

"Great," Eddie says standing up.

"Show me what you did at the dance studio today," Loren says before he walks away.

"Do you really want to see what I learned today?" Eddie asks.

"Yes I really want to see what you learned today." Loren replies.

"I'll give you a little teaser," he says searching through his phone until he finds the music, when the music plays, Eddie starts rolling and rocking his hips round and a round, side to side. He slowly makes his way directly in front of Loren. Eddie grabs Loren's hands and places them on his chest while he does body rolls making her hands slide down from his chest to his stomach. He pulls Loren up to her feet and does more body rolls on her. Eddie stares her deeply in her eyes, licks his lips and leans in. He can see the lust in Loren's eyes; his lips get closer to hers. Loren parts her lips in anticipation of the kiss. Eddie's lips are a few centimeters away from Loren's. Loren closes her eyes waiting for Eddie to close the distance. After a minute of waiting Loren opens her eyes to see Eddie running up the stairs laughing. "Rule number one to stripping; never kiss the woman on the mouth." Loren chases after Eddie.

An hour later, Eddie and Loren are cuddling in their bed after making love in the shower. "Tell me about your day," Loren says. Eddie laughs as he tells her about them learning strip technique and what happened at the restaurant with Winnie.

For the next three months, Eddie follows the same routine, running with Ian and Phil in the morning, strip/dance rehearsals and strength training in the afternoon, running lines with the cast, and studio with Loren in the evenings.

Eddie's biceps and triceps are cut, his thighs and calves muscles are thick and defined, his six pack is tight, and his pelvic V is deep. Even though Eddie is in the best shape of his life, he still looks in the mirror and sees Fatty Dont-ran.

Loren is still recording songs for her new cd and cannot go to Miami with Eddie for the first couple of months of filming. Of course Loren isn't happy about it even though she hasn't had any more run-ins with Miley; she's still worries that Miley will be a temptation to Eddie.

The night before Eddie has to leave, Loren decides to surprise him with a romantic evening at home. With Max's help, she prepares crab enchiladas using Katy's special sauce. When Eddie gets home Loren is standing at the top of the stairs wearing a sheer black teddy and red stilettos. Eddie drops his bags at the front door and takes the stairs two at a time. "I've been waiting for you," Loren says wrapping her arms around Eddie's neck kissing his lips.

"What did I do to deserve all this?" he asks stepping back so he can enjoy the view of his wife in the sheer teddy, "is this new?"

"Yes, one of many pieces I picked up today," Loren says taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom, "I tried to make your mom's shrimp and crab enchiladas," she says turning her head to smile at Eddie.

Eddie doesn't hear Loren because his focus is on the view of her backside in that sheer teddy. He is instantly turned on.

"Eddie did you hear me?" Loren asks putting an extra swing in her hips as she leads him to the bedroom door.

"Huh?" Eddie asks drooling.

Loren chuckles and stops walking. Eddie runs into her and has to grab her by her waist so she doesn't fall over, "sorry babe, I was enjoying the view, didn't realize you stopped walking."

Loren turns around and kisses Eddie. Using the tip of her tongue to trace his bottom lip. Eddie can't take it anymore; he lifts her up and carries her to the bed. Loren is shocked by the ease of which he picks her up and carries her to the bed. Eddie's eyes are hooded with passion and want. He's looking at Loren in a way he's never looked at her before. "I love you so much Loren," Eddie says.

"I love you too Eddie, more than you'll ever know," Loren replies with tears falling from her eyes.

"Why are you crying Lo," Eddie asks wiping her eyes with is finger.

"We're going to be a part for two months. I'm not finished with my cd and I have those special appearances I promised to do," Loren says as more tears begin to fall.

"Lo, I know this is the first time we will be a part for more than a couple of weeks but we will get through this. I will fly home as much as I can, plus we have skype and facetime. I promise to call you every night before I fall asleep and every morning when I wake up," Eddie says.

"It still won't be the same," Loren says still crying.

That night Eddie took his time making love to Loren, memorizing every inch of her body, every sparkle in her eyes, the way her body responds to his touch every throaty moan that escapes her lips.

That night Loren makes love to Eddie with every inch of her body; using her body, to show him how much she loves him and how much their love means to her. She memorizes every very inch of his face, every defined muscle on his body, every way his body moves when she touches him.

Fingers intertwined and looking into each other's eyes, Eddie and Loren climax together. Their release is physical as well as spiritual, their connection deeper, and their bond stronger.

The next morning, Eddie warms up the shrimp and crab enchiladas and eats them for breakfast. "These are really good Lo, the sauce is almost like my mom's," he says stuffing his mouth.

"Pop helped me make the sauce."

Eddie's phone dings, he has a text message from the driver letting him know the car is out front. Loren rides with Eddie to the airport. She quietly listens to Eddie talk about filming the movie. After fifteen minutes of talking nonstop, Eddie realizes how quiet Loren is. He reaches over and intertwines their fingers, "Two months really isn't that long Lo, besides, I'm going to be home next month for Ian and Mel's baby shower."

"I'm okay Eddie," Loren says, "you're right, two months isn't that long. We'll be so busy that the time will fly by."

Eddie kisses the back of her hand. The car pulls up to an LAX terminal. There are paparazzi all over, snapping pictures. "What's going on?" Loren asks as the driver open Eddie's door.

"I have no idea," he replies stepping out of the Escalade and offering his hand to Loren. She steps out just as the crowd of paparazzi breaks apart and Miley Cyrus walks over to Eddie.

"Eddieeee," Miley says throwing her arms around Eddie's neck, "I'm so happy I don't have to fly by myself."

Eddie can feel the anger rolling off Loren's body, he discretely unwraps Miley arms and pulls Loren closer to his body, he gives Loren a lingering kiss on her cheek and whispers in her ear, "don't let her get to you, they are waiting for you to react."

"Oh hello Loren," Miley says with a fake smile on her face, "are you flying with us today?"

"No, I'm not joining my husband on this flight, but I will be coming to Miami soon," Loren says being mindful of the fact that the paparazzi are watching the three of them closely.

"We better get going before we miss our flight," Eddie says wrapping his arms around Loren and kissing her on the lips, "I love you Lo. I'll call you the minute I check into the hotel."

"I love you too Eddie," Loren says. Eddie gives her one last kiss before picking up his carry-on bag and walking towards the terminal door with Miley following him.

Miley links her arm with Eddie's and turns around to Loren with a smirk on her face, "don't worry Lo, I'll keep him busy so he won't be miss you too much."

Loren is about to charge after them but the paparazzi turn their cameras on her snapping pictures waiting for her reaction to Miley's comments. Loren pastes a fake smile on her face before climbing back into the Escalade. Once the driver pulls away from the curb Loren pulls out her phone to send Eddie a text, "Stay away from her! I'm gonna kill that bitch when I get to Miami," she types and hits send.

**Tell me what you think. ~jm~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows, the drama begins. I wonder whose side you guys are going to choose. Keep the reviews coming. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created.**

Chapter 12

Sunblock Trouble

As promised Eddie calls Loren as soon as he settles into his room. "Hey Lo, I'm in my room," he says when she answers her phone.

"How was the flight?" Loren asks with sarcasm.

"The flight was cool. I went over my script the whole time."

"And what was Miss. Miley doing while you were reading over the script?"

"I don't know, I think she slept the whole flight. We weren't sitting together."

"I miss you already," Loren says dropping the sarcasm.

"I miss you too," Eddie says. "What are you wearing right now?" he asks.

Loren starts laughing, "why are you asking about what I'm wearing?"

"Because I want to know what my beautiful wife is wearing right now."

"Did you install cameras around the house or something?"

"Why would you ask that?" Eddie asks laughing.

"Because I'm wearing one of your t-shirts and a pair of your boxers right now."

Loren and Eddie laugh. "And why are you wearing my t-shirt and boxers?"

"This is how I feel close to you, when you're away," Loren says.

"Do you do that every time I go away?"

"Yes, I do. I wear your t-shirts and boxers the whole time you're gone."

"That is so sexy, if I were there right now, I would," Eddie is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hold on a sec Lo, someone is at the door," Eddie says walking to the door and opening it.

"Hey sexy, let's go hang out by the pool," Loren hears Miley say, "I'm dying to see that hot ass body of yours in swim trunks."

Eddie smiles at Miley.

"EDDIE DURAN, YOU BETTER GET THAT GIRL OUTTA YOUR ROOM!" Loren screams into the phone but Eddie doesn't hear her.

"Thanks for the offer Miley, but I have rehearsals in a couple of hours, plus I have to be on-set early tomorrow," he replies.

"Awe Eddie, don't be like that, come hang out by the pool before you go to rehearsals," Miley says.

"GIVE IT UP YOU LITTLE WITCH, HE SAID NO!" Loren screams into the phone again.

"Sorry Miley, maybe next time. I'll see you on-set in the morning," Eddie says closing his door.

Eddie takes a deep breath before putting the phone back up to his ear. "You still there Lo?"

"Yes, I'm still here," Loren says with the sarcasm back in her voice.

"Where were we before we were interrupted?" Eddie asks hoping to distract Loren.

"Eddie, I'm telling you to stay away from Miley when you're not filming."

"Excuse me," Eddie says getting angry, "since when do you tell me who I can and cannot hang out with?"

"Since I became your wife," Loren says, "Look Eddie, I don't trust her and I certainly don't want you hanging out with her when you're not filming."

"I get that you don't trust her but do you trust me?"

"Yes I trust you."

"Well from the way you're acting, I'm seriously questioning your trust in me. Do you really think I would cheat on you?" Eddie says really angry now.

"I don't think you would cheat on me Eddie, but Miley has eyes for you and we'll be apart for two months," Loren begins but is interrupted by Eddie.

"You think I'd sleep with her just because she's here and you're in LA? Wow thanks a lot for the vote of confidence Lo, nice to know my wife thinks I can't abstain from sex for a couple of months."

"That is not what I'm thinking Eddie," Loren begins but is interrupted by Eddie again.

"Loren I have to go, I need to unpack and meet the guys at the studio to rehearse. I'll call you before I go to bed," Eddie says ending the call before Loren can respond. Eddie feels guilty about ending the call the way he did. He goes to the bedroom to unpack and is interrupted by another knock on the door. Eddie opens the door to find Channing, Kellan and Jessie standing there in swim trunks. "I thought we had rehearsals today," he says to them.

"Jacki missed her flight from LA and won't be here until tomorrow morning so we thought we'd hit the beach," Channing says, "you coming?"

"Sure, let me go change and I'll meet you guys in the lobby," Eddie says getting excited. He closes the door and runs to the bedroom pulling out his swim trunks and a tank top. Eddie quickly changes and grabs a towel, slips on his beach walkers, baseball cap and sunglasses then heads out the door. He left his sunblock and phone on the bed.

When the guys reach the beach they see Miley lying on a beach towel reading her script. "Hey sexy, I thought you had rehearsals," she says pulling her sunglasses down so she can wink at Eddie.

Eddie smiles at her and says, "I thought you were hanging out by the pool."

"I changed my mind and decided to come to the beach," Miley says sitting up.

"Our choreographer missed her flight; she'll be here in the morning."

"Is it okay if we join you?" Jessie asks.

"Of course guys, I was getting a little lonely anyway," Miley says smiling at Eddie.

Channing, Jessie and Kellan drop their towels and walk down to the water. "Why are you standing there in that tank top?" Miley asks.

"I forgot to put on some sun block," Eddie replies.

"Here use mine," Miley says reaching into her beach bag and tossing the tube of sunblock to Eddie.

"Huh, thanks," Eddie says. He's hesitant about pulling off his tank top. Fatty Don't-ran pops into his head.

"Do you need some help?" Miley asks.

"I'm a big boy, I can do it myself," Eddie says smiling at her. He takes off his baseball cap then pulls his tank top over his head. The movement made his abs go tights.

"Daaammnn," Miley sings pulling her sunglasses down to stare at Eddie's six pack.

Eddie smiles at Miley.

"You've got a sexy ass body Eddie. I'm sure you already know that because your wife tells you that all the time," Miley says.

Eddie thinks about it, _"Loren hasn't commented on my body since I started working out,"_ he says to himself_, "come to think of it, she hasn't said anything about how I look since I told her about Fatty Dont-ran."_ Eddie starts rubbing sunblock on his body.

"Here, let me get your back," Miley says standing up and taking the tube of sunblock from Eddie. Squeezing sunblock into her hands and walking behind him, Miley smiles as she starts rubbing the sunblock on his back. "I can't wait to film those love scenes," she says standing close to Eddie's body while rubbing the sunblock on his back, "then I'll really have an excuse for running my hand over every inch of your sexy body."

Eddie doesn't know it, but a paparazzo is snapping pictures of Miley smiling while intimately rubbing sunblock on his back.

**And the drama starts. Tell me what you think. ~jm~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story. Your reviews, favorites and follows, inspire me. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created.**

Chapter 13

Choose a Side

After Eddie abruptly ends their phone conversation, Loren turns off her phone and heads to the studio for her recording session. Today she is working on that song written by Ciara. When she arrives at the studio Jake is there waiting for her. "Jake, why are you here at the studio?" she asks.

Jake is a little surprised by Loren's mood he was expecting her to be upset, "I wanted to make sure that you're okay. To see if you wanted to reschedule with Ciara," he says hugging Loren.

Loren is surprised by Jake's demeanor, "I'm fine Jake. I'm not going to fall apart just because Eddie and I are two thousand miles away from each other. And no, I don't want to reschedule with Ciara," she says pulling away from Jake. "What's with you?"

"_Loren must not have seen the pictures of Eddie and Miley at the beach in Miami,"_ Jake says to himself, _"I'm not going to be the one who breaks the news to her and I will make sure no one around here tells her either."_

Just then Ciara and her boyfriend, Future, walks into the recording studio. "Hi Loren, this is Future, he's the music director for the Magic Mike 2 movie."

"It's really nice to meet you Loren, I can't wait for this song to drop, everyone will go nuts over you doing this kind of song," Future says, "And what I have planned for the music video is really going to have people flippin out."

Loren smile as she shakes Future's hand, "I'm not sure what you have planned, but I can't wait for this music video."

"If you're ready, let's get started," Ciara says. For the next three hours, the Loren, Ciara, and Future work on the song. Jake stays there at the studio with them to make sure no one shows Loren those photos.

Ciara and Future leave the studio; Loren stays to record two more songs. She is exhausted and is ready to go home. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" Jake asks walking with Loren outside.

"I'm kind of tired but I haven't eaten anything all day. I think I will take you up on your offer," Loren says. Jake walks over to the Escalade waiting at the curb and tells the driver that she's riding with him. Then Jake and Loren walk to Jake's car, he opens the door for her then goes around and gets into the driver seat.

"What do you have a taste for?" Jake asks.

"I've been craving a big juicy burger from Fat Burger," Loren says.

"Fat Burger?" Jake asks laughing, "what do you know about Fat Burger?"

"Eddie and I stopped there once about a year ago and the burger and fat fries were so good," Loren says laughing with Jake.

"Do you mind if I call Traci and have her meet us there?" Jake asks, "she's a Fat Burger fanatic."

"I don't mind, plus it will give us a chance to catch up, I haven't seen Traci since in a while," Loren says.

Jake picks up his phone and calls Traci; she agrees to meet them at Fat Burger. "You're doing really well in the studio Loren, if you keep it up, you might be finished sooner than you think and can go to Miami to be with Eddie."

"Have you talked to Eddie?" Loren asks.

"He called me before he boarded the plane this morning, but I haven't talked to him since then."

"He called me when he got to his room. Our conversation was going well until little Miss. Miley Cyrus came knocking on his door," Loren says with sarcasm.

"What happened?" Jake asks.

"She invited him to join her at the pool, he told her he had rehearsals and she left. I told him to stay away from her when they aren't filming and he got mad and hung up the phone. I haven't talked to him since then," Loren says with tears in her eyes.

"_I hope and pray Eddie has a good explanation for those pictures,"_ Jake thinks to himself, _"as soon as Traci meet us at Fat Burger, I'm going to excuse myself so I can call him and find out what's going on."_

Jake and Loren pull into the parking lot, Traci is already there, "how did you get here so fast?" Jake says walking over to Traci and pulling her into a hug.

"You know I don't play when it comes to Fat Burger, my parents are sitting with the kids" Traci says laughing, "hey Loren girl, how are you doing?" she asks hugging Loren.

"I'm fine Traci, how are you?" Loren says a little curious about the look of concern on Traci's face. Loren's back is to Jake so she doesn't see him signaling to Traci. Traci nods her head in acknowledgement.

"Why don't you two go order and find us some seats, I've got a phone call to make before I join you two beautiful ladies," Jake says. Traci and Loren walk into Fat Burger while Jake calls Eddie for the tenth time. Eddie's phone goes to voicemail after five rings. Jake calls Channing's phone. Channing's phone goes to voicemail after five rings. "Damn, why aren't they answering their phones," he mumbles. Jake looks through the window of Fat Burger to see Loren and Traci sitting in a booth near the back laughing and talking, he decides to make one more phone call.

The phone rings three times, "hello?"

"Hey Max, have you talked to Eddie?" Jake asks.

"He called me before he boarded the plane this morning," Max says, "is everything okay?"

"No everything isn't okay," Jake says, "there are photos all over the gossip sites of Eddie and Miley on the beach together and Loren hasn't seen them yet."

"How do you know Loren hasn't seen the photos yet?"

"I've been with her since three o'clock and she hasn't looked at her phone once," Jake says.

"You keep her from seeing those photos, I'll call that son of mine and get to the bottom of all this," Max says ending their conversation.

"What's going on?" Nora asks listening to Max's end of the conversation, "who were you talking to?"

Max goes over to his computer and pulls up one of the gossip sites, the headline reads, First Robin Thick Now Eddie Duran. There are several photos of Eddie and Miley at the beach. Miley rubbing his back, and more photos of them playing in the water. Max is angry and picks up his phone he dials Eddie's number. Eddie's phone rings five times then goes to voicemail, "EDUARDO DURAN, CALL ME THE MINUTE YOU GET THIS MESSAGE," Max yells into the phone.

"Why are you yelling?" Nora asks.

Max looks at Nora like she has three heads. "Why aren't you yelling?" Max asks.

"Come on Max, you know how the paparazzi work, I bet those photos are taken out of context. They only show the incriminating, the ones that will give them the most money in their pockets," Nora says.

"Well if he wasn't hanging out with her on the beach to begin with, then there wouldn't be any photo ops for the paparazzi to make money off of," Max says through his teeth, "and even if those photo are taken out of context, why is she standing that close to a married man with her hand on his back?"

"You're over reacting Max, Eddie would never do anything to hurt Loren. We haven't heard from Loren so I'm sure she knows there's more to the story than what those few photos are telling."

"I know Eddie would never do anything to hurt Loren, but that girl has a thing for married men and she's after my very married son," Max says pacing back and forth.

"You and Katy did not raise a cheater Max, have a little more confidence in our son."

"I didn't say Eddie would cheat. That Miley is toxic for married men" Max says "our daughter is going to be hurt by those photos."

"Loren is a big girl, she knows women lust after Eddie Duran the international rock star."

"Yes, but those women are not staring in a major motion picture with Eddie Duran the international rock star so they won't be spending time with him every day for the next four months," Max says.

"You're implying Eddie is incapable of restraining himself when it comes to other women?" Nora says through her teeth, "our son is better than that."

"Why are you on Eddie's side?" Max demands.

"Why aren't you on Eddie's side?" Nora demands.

**Whose side are you on? How do you think Loren will react when she sees the photos? ~jm~**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created.**

Chapter 14

Magic Mike 2

Eddie is back in his hotel room pacing back and forth with his phone in his hand. He has five missed calls from Jake and several update alert links to celebrity gossip sites, he opens one of the links. "Oh shit! Oh no! I can't believe this! I didn't see any paparazzi at the beach! I hope Loren hasn't seen these photos," Eddie says out loud to himself. He dials Loren's number; the call goes straight to voicemail. Eddie looks at the time and realizes that it's three o'clock in LA right now and Loren is at the studio recording, she always turns off her phone when she's recording. He opens another link and drops his phone falling back on the bed shaking his head, "I'm dead. When Loren sees those photos she's not going to believe anything I have to say." Eddie covers his eyes with his arm, "I'm dead," he says again lying there trying to figure out how he's going to defuse this bomb because Loren is going to explode. Eddie falls asleep with his arm covering his eyes and his phone on the floor.

"_Lo, listen to me please," Eddie begs, "I went down to the beach with Channing, Kellan, and Jessie. The paparazzi didn't post any of the photos of the four of us at the beach, they only posted the ones that gave them the most money. They are trying to make it seem like Miley and I are having an affair."_

"_I told you to stay away from her Eddie and you couldn't follow simple instructions for one day," Loren says getting into a ready stance._

"_I thought Miley went to the pool, you heard our conversation, she said she was going to hang out by the pool. When the guys came knocking at the door asking if I wanted to go to the beach I said yes because I just knew Miley was at the pool," Eddie says backing away trying to anticipate Loren's move._

_Loren smiles as she gives Eddie a front kick to the abs knocking the wind out of him. Eddie falls to his knees trying to catch his breath. "I told you I didn't trust her but you ignored my feelings."_

_Eddie shakes his head, he's still trying to catch his breath and get up on his feet. "No," he says coughing, "I did not ignore your feelings," coughing out his words, "I love you, your feelings are important to me."_

_When Eddie is steady on his feet again, Loren spin kicks and her foot make contact with the side of his head knocking him to the floor. "You brought this on yourself Eddie," Loren says following through with a hammer fist to the nose breaking his nose._ Eddie jumps up grabbing his nose screaming. He's looking around his pitch black room for Loren. He exhales, "it was a dream," he says to himself. Eddie pats the bed looking for his phone. "What time is it?" he says to himself. Eddie reaches for the switch for the lamp on the night stand; he turns on the light and searches for his phone. He finds it on the floor and sees that he has five more missed calls from Jake, a missed call and voicemail from Max, a text from Nora and a missed call and voicemail from Loren. Eddie takes a deep breath and listens to Loren's voicemail first, _"Eddie?"_ she says sobbing, and then the message ends. He listens to Max's voicemail next, Eddie has to pull the phone away from his ear "EDUARDO DURAN, CALL ME THE MINUTE YOU GET THIS MESSAGE." Eddie decides to read the text from Nora next; the message reads, s_tay strong son, I know those pictures on the gossip sites don't tell the whole story._

"_It's five in the morning here which makes it two in the morning there. It's too late to call anyone back. Plus I need to get ready to head to the studio,"_ Eddie says to himself. He goes and takes a shower and calls for his driver, he quickly gets dressed and goes downstairs. While riding in the back of the limo, Loren's voicemail message pops into Eddie's head. He pulls out his phone and calls Loren. Her phone rings five times before going to voicemail, he leaves a message, "Lo, babe please don't be upset, it's not what it looks like. I wasn't alone on the beach with Miley yesterday. When I get a break from filming today, I will call you. Please baby, don't let those photos get you all worked up over nothing. I love you Loren, I'll talk to you later."

Loren is awake at when Eddie calls; she lets the phone go to voicemail because she isn't ready to talk to him just yet. Loren is tears are rolling down her cheeks as she scrolls through the pictures of Eddie and Miley on the beach in Miami.

The limo pulls up to the back lot and Eddie is greeted by Steven Soderbergh, the movie's director. "Are you ready to start filming Eddie?" Steven asks.

"I'm ready Steve," Eddie replies.

Magic Mike 2

Bad Boy Brad (Eddie Duran) is a poor college student doing all he can to making money to pay for his education. One night his friends dare him to go to armature night at club Xquisite and strip; the winner gets a cash prize. Brad takes the stage and catches the eye of the club's owner, Magic Mike (Channing Tatum) and the heiress Danielle (Miley Cyrus). Mike offers Brad a job stripping at the club. Danielle offers Brad money and sex.

**~jm~**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG your reviews are great. Fyi, movies aren't filmed in scene order, I'm only going to write the scenes that Eddie reacted to in Jake's office that day. I will try my best to stick to script form when writing the scenes. I hope you guys have a vivid imagination like I do. Keep reading and reviewing. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created.**

Chapter 15

Scene 53 Magic Mike and Bad Boy Brad's Duo

Eddie's on-set assistant Jeff hands him his shooting schedule for the day and takes him to his trailer. "Do you want anything to eat or drink before you go mark your spots for the first scene Mr. Duran.?" Jeff asks. Eddie looks at the schedule and sees that he's shooting two club scenes and a shower scene today. "You have a few minutes before you have to be on set. They are finishing the scene 33 right now with Miss. Cyrus and Mr. Tatum."

"Thanks Jeff but I'm not hungry right now, but thanks or offering, I can go get me something to eat when I'm hungry, but don't let me stop you from getting something to eat," Eddie says looking at the shooting schedule, he's nervous about doing one of the club scenes and the shower scene.

Jeff is shocked, "huh, no thank you Mr. Duran, I'm fine. I can get something after I go over a few things with you."

Eddie looks up from the paper, "why are you shocked that I turned down food and told you to go get something to eat?" Eddie asks.

"You're not at all what I expected," Jeff says unable to look Eddie in the eyes.

"Jeff, you will find that I don't like to be waited on hand and foot, we are both here to work. Your job is just as important as mine so rule number one, call me Eddie. Rule number two only bring me something to eat or drink if you're getting yourself something to eat or drink, the rest of the rules we'll make up as we go along. Deal?" Eddie asks holding out his hand.

"Deal," Jeff says shaking his hand.

"Let's go over your list," Eddie says sitting down in a chair and gesturing for Jeff to sit too.

An hour later Eddie and Channing are on the club set with the director and crew, "Eddie we're marking the scene before you go to wardrobe," Steven says. Eddie and Channing mark their spots for their duo. "I really think you guys should use the harnesses," Steven says.

"Let's just try it without the harnesses," Channing suggests, "we've been doing strength training for three and a half months."

"If you guys do the scene without harnesses then I'm putting stunt women in the chairs, to catch you if one of you falls," Steven says.

"That's fine, let's try it," Channing and Eddie mark the scene without harnesses. When they finish they give each other dap and turn to look at Steven.

"What do you think?" Eddie asks.

"It looks great. Let's get you two into wardrobe then hair and make-up so we can shoot the scene. Brenda," Steven shouts, "have the stunt women go to wardrobe and get dresses please."

Eddie and Channing come out of hair and make-up wearing robes. They walk onto set and go to their first mark.

"Quite on the set," Steven yells, "mark the scene,"

"Scene 53 Magic Mike 2," snap goes the marker.

"Camera A roll, camera B roll, ceiling camera roll," Steven yells, "PLAYBACK!" "ACTION!"

Scene 53 Magic Mike and Bad Boy Brad – Give It 2 U

FADE IN:

CLUB XQUSITE STAGE

Magic Mike and Bad Boy Brad are in the wings waiting for the music to start. Dressed in black break away tuxedo pants and vest and Stacy Adams spit shined black dress shoes.

Announcer

Ladies put your hands in your purses and pull out those bills. Coming to the stage are two men who will make your panties drop, give it up for Magic Mike and Bad Boy Brad!

Audience

(Screams and Yells)

Music Plays GIVE IT 2 U (ROBIN THICK WITH 2 CHAINZ FEAT. KENDRICK LAMAR)

Mike and Brad step out on stage.

Audience

(Screams and Yells Louder)

Mike and Brad together walk, walk, walk, walk, and pose (split center stage), head nod while doing pelvic roll, roll, roll, roll stop

Michael Jackson move (left hand in pocket, right hand sweep while doing backwards charleston, charleston, charleston, charleston)

Drop slide on one knee. Hand rolls down chest to stomach to crotch while doing body rolls to side stage audience jump off stage walk to woman take her hands and place her hand on the chest, body roll guiding her hands down the chest to the stomach stop just before touching the crotch rapid pelvic thrust with her hands near the crotch.

Jump back on stage and switch sides. Squat, knee pop in, upper body roll, other knee pop in, upper body roll, hips roll, roll, roll, roll, pelvic thrust. Roll, roll, roll, roll pelvic thrust. Hands on head arms covering face body rock side to side, body rock side to side, body rock side to side. Hands drop and walk it out, walk it out, walk it out, walk it out. Kick cross step, kick cross step. Arms swing one, two, rip off vest. Arms swing one, two body roll.

Announcer

Alright ladies, it's that time for Magic Mike and Bad Boy Brad to choose a special lady to join them on stage

STAGE HANDS BRING CHAIRS ON STAGE

Announcer

Who's special enough to join these two guys on stage?

Audience Member #1

I'm special

Audience Member #2

Choose me Brad

Audience Member #3

Pick me Mike

MAGIC MIKE AND BAD BOY BRAD CHOOSE AUDIENCE MEMBER #1 AND AUDIENCE MEMBER #3

Mike and Brad pick ladies up the women's legs wrap around the guys' hips, squat and rapid pelvic thrusts, then grind, grind, grind, grind.

Audience Member #1 and Audience Member #3

(Say Together) YAY

Mike and Brad walk ladies to the chairs and sit them down. Turn around with back to woman, bend over. Pull off break away pants. Stand up to show off red thong. Turn around and free style hip hop dance for eight counts, spread the woman's legs. Walk behind the chair run hands down her shoulders to the arms of the chair. Handstand up. Now handstand push-ups so head is in between the woman's legs and the guy's crotch is in the woman's face. Up down, up down, up….

Channing over extends his back and the stunt woman has to catch him before he falls, "CUT," Steven yells. Eddie back flips out of his hand stand and signals for Jeff to bring his robe.

"Chan you okay?" Steven asks.

"Yeah man, I just over extended my back," Channing replies.

"Do you want to take a break?"

"Naw, let's finish this I hate being in thongs."

"How you doing over there Eddie?" Channing asks.

"Man I'm with you, this thong is killing me," Eddie replies.

"Okay guys let's take this from the top."

They film the scene three more times before Steven and Channing are satisfied with the scene. Eddie quickly puts on his robe and is heading to his trailer to call Loren. "Hey sexy, you looked hot out there on stage," Miley says walking up to him.

Eddie smiles, "hey Miley."

"Those extras were getting on my nerves; they kept blocking me so when the camera was supposed to get a shot of me my reaction, some crazed woman's head was blocking the shot. I have to go back in there so we can film it again."

"That sucks for you," Eddie replies.

"I have to fake it, because I won't be able to drool over that sexy muscular body of yours," Miley says walking up to Eddie and placing her hand on the lapel of his robe.

Eddie takes a step back, "you're a good actress, I'm sure you can manage," he says.

"Why don't you drop the robe so I can have a visual to burn in my brain so I can get through the shot," Miley says taking a step toward Eddie reaching for the tie of his robe.

Jeff walks up and steps in between Eddie and Miley. "Excuse me Miss. Cyrus," Jeff says, "Eddie you need to get to wardrobe to get ready for the next scene."

"I'll talk to you later Miley," Eddie says walking away with Jeff. When they are out of ear shot from Miley, Eddie turns to Jeff, "thanks for running interference man."

"You're welcome sir. I saw the photos on the internet and I'm guessing your wife isn't too happy about it."

"No she isn't. Okay rule number three, run interference anytime you see Miley coming on to me," Eddie whispers holding out his hand for Jeff to shake.

"Not a problem Eddie," Jeff says shaking Eddie's hand.

"How much time do I have before I have to go to wardrobe?" Eddie asks.

"You have a couple of hours, they are reshooting the audience for the scene you and Mr. Tatum just finished."

"Great thanks. I'm going to head to craft services and pick up something to eat then call my wife. Do you want me to bring you anything?" Eddie asks.

"No thank you sir. I will come get you when it's time for you to go to wardrobe," Jeff says walking away from Eddie.

Eddie goes to craft services and gets some food and takes it back to his trailer. He takes out his phone and calls Loren. Her phone rings five times then goes to voicemail; he leaves a message, "Hey Lo, I just finished my first club scene. I'll be in my trailer for a couple of hours so when you get this message please call me. I love you babe. I miss you. Please call me."

Loren had been up all night crying and had just fallen asleep. She didn't hear her phone ring.

**~jm~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. Keep reading and reviewing. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created.**

Chapter 16

Undercover Stripper

After calling Loren three more times and her phone going to voicemail, Eddie decides to call Max. The phone rings twice, "so you decided to return my call?" Max says angrily.

"Pop, I'm worried about Loren, I've been calling her and she isn't picking up. Have you talked to her?"

"No, I haven't talked to her, she won't answer her phone."

"Maybe mom has talked to her, is she around?"

"Nora hasn't talked to her either, like I said, Loren isn't answering her phone."

"Pop, you guys live in the guest house, please go to the main house and check on her, I need to know how she's doing."

"How do you think she's doing after seeing photos of her husband being intimate with another woman?"

"You're exaggerating pop; I wasn't being intimate with Miley. She was rubbing sunblock on my back," Eddie says defensively.

"You're old enough to put sunblock on your own back!" Max shouts.

"Look Pop, bottom line, I was at the beach with the guys, we ran into Miley, the paparazzi managed to only post photos of me and Miley and not the whole group," Eddie says, "now can you please go check on my wife, I'm really worried about her."

"Max," Nora says coming down the stairs, "who are you shouting at?"

"Our irresponsible son," Max replies. Nora walks over and takes the phone from Max. Max walks out the room mumbling to himself.

"Hi Eddie, how are you?"

"I'm worried about Loren mom," Eddie begins, "I've been calling her but she isn't answering, please tell me you've talked to her."

"I haven't talked to her but when I went over and checked on her this morning she was asleep," Nora says.

"She called me yesterday mom, and my heart is aching over the message she left," Eddie says, "how did she look?"

"Eddie I know the paparazzi didn't show the whole story when posting those pictures. Give Loren a chance to calm down and she'll realize that you did nothing wrong," Nora says avoiding Eddie's question.

"How did she look mom?" Eddie asks again.

"Eddie she was sleeping when I checked on her," Nora says.

"Mom, please be honest with me," Eddie pleads.

Nora exhales, "she looks like she has been crying all night. Her iPad is next to her and the photos of you and Miley are on the screen."

Eddie sighs heavily, feeling guilty over the pain those photos is causing Loren. "Thanks mom, I feel as if you're my only ally right now," Eddie says sadly, "Loren and pop hate me, but I didn't ask Miley to rub sunblock on my back."

"No one hates you. I will get Max to back off, he's not thinking clearly right now, and Loren will come around. This is the longest you two will be apart and it's hard for Loren," Nora says, "I will talk to her when she wakes up."

"Thanks mom but it's only been one day and my wife isn't speaking to me. I will be filming for the next four months, what's going to happen to us?" Eddie asks sadly. "When you talk to her, please tell Lo I love her and I miss her and to please call me so we can talk about this."

"I will son," Nora says.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Eddie?"

"I love you as well, and can you tell pop I love him too please.

"I love you too Eddie and I'll pass along the message to Max and Loren," Nora says.

Eddie ends the call and is about to call Jake but Jeff comes in, "Eddie you're needed on-set in twenty-minutes for marking the next club scene."

"Thanks Jeff, I'll be out in a minute." Eddie standing up and changing into the clothes wardrobe left in his trailer.

It's one o'clock in the afternoon in Los Angeles and Loren is awakened by the doorbell ringing, she looks at her phone and sees that she has five missed calls from Eddie and three voicemail messages; ten missed calls from Melissa and Adrianna as well as several text messages. Loren climbs out of bed and pulls on her robe. The doorbell rings again, "I'm coming!" Loren shouts from the top of the stairs. She opens the door to find Melissa and Adrianna standing on the other side with worried looks on their faces. "What's up you two?" Loren asks.

Melissa throws her arms around Loren's neck, "Lo, we've been calling you. Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

Loren unwrap Melissa's arms from around her neck, stepping away from Melissa, "I didn't answer because I was asleep."

"It's one in the afternoon, why are you still sleeping?" Adrianna asks.

"I was sleeping because I'm tired," Loren says with attitude.

Melissa and Adrianna exchange looks then look back at Loren. "We were worried about you. Can we come in?" Melissa asks. Loren realizes that she is blocking the doorway. She steps aside allowing Melissa and Adrianna to pass by. They walk over to the couch and sit down. Loren closes the door and walks over to the opposite side of the couch and sits down.

"Those photos of Eddie and Miley are all over the internet," Melissa says, "I can't believe Eddie would do that to you."

"Yeah, why would he cheat with someone like Miley Cyrus, and out in the open like that?" Adrianna says.

"What makes you think Eddie cheated?" Loren asks folding her arms over her chest.

Melissa and Adrianna once again exchange looks then look back at Loren, "those pictures made it seem like Eddie and Miley have something going on," Adrianna says hesitantly.

"Eddie would never cheat on me," Loren says getting angry at Melissa and Adrianna, "but thanks for thinking so little of my husband."

"Lo we're not here to upset you. We just wanted to make sure you're okay since you weren't answering your phone" Melissa.

"I'm sorry you guys. I don't mean to be this way towards you, I'm mad at Eddie but I'm taking it out on my two best friends," Loren says as tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

Melissa and Adrianna rush over to comfort their friend. "Please don't cry Lo, you're going to make me cry," Melissa says as tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

Adrianna sniffs "look as us. Who would have thought we would all be best friends?"

They start laughing. "No more Eddie talk please," Melissa says. Let's talk about my baby shower."

"Can we do it over lunch?" Loren asks, "I'm starving," to prove her point her stomach growls.

"Let's go to the café," Adrianna suggests.

"We always go to the café, let's go to Tommy at City Walk," Loren says smiling.

Melissa and Adrianna nod their heads in agreement. Loren jumps up excited, "Give me thirty minutes to shower and get dressed," she says running up the stairs.

Thirty minutes later the three girls are walking out the door when Loren's phone rings. Loren holds her breath as she pulls it out her purse. Looking at the caller id, she says, "hold on guys, Jake is calling me." Loren hits the answer button, "hello?"

"Loren, Future and Ciara are here, they want to talk about the music video, can you come by my office?"

"I was just about to go to lunch with Mel and Aid; can I meet you guys in a couple of hours?" Loren asks.

"Future has to fly to Miami this evening. The meeting won't take long. You can have an early dinner with Mel and Aid afterwards," Jake says.

"Okay fine Jake, I'm on my way," Loren says ending the call. "Sorry guys, I have to go to a meeting. Can I meet up with you guys in two hours?" Loren asks.

"I can't, Melissa says, I have a four o'clock appointment with my ob/gyn and Ian is meeting me there."

"I can't because I have to pick up little Phil from daycare at four," Adrianna says.

"Let's do it tomorrow," Loren says hugging Melissa and Adrianna.

"Okay tomorrow. Tommy's at City Walk. One o'clock," Melissa says. Loren watch as Melissa and Adrianna pull out of the driveway. She gets in her car and drives to Jake's office.

Loren is greeted by Future and Ciara when she walks into Jake's office. "Sorry you had to change your lunch plans," Future says, "but I want to get started on the music video because for what I envision, you're going to probably need lots of time to rehearse."

"What do you have in mind for this music video?" Loren asks hesitantly.

"How do you feel about learning how to dance on a stripper pole?" Ciara asks.

Loren laughs, "I have a stripper pole in my bedroom."

Jake drops his can of soda, "you what!"

Ciara's mouth drops opened, "and here I thought I was going to have to sell you on this stripper pole," she says.

Future nods at Loren with a look of appreciation in his eyes, "it's always the quiet, innocent looking ones," he says.

"Who will I be dancing on the pole for in this music video?" Loren asks.

"Who do you want to dance for?" Future asks.

"Channing Tatum," Loren says with a straight face.

**LOL…. LMAO…. Tell me what you think ~jm~**


	17. Chapter 17

**I love you guys so much your reviews of Chapter 16 had me dying laughing. Please keep reading and writing reviews. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created.**

Chapter 17

Scene 5 – The Dare

Every day for a month Eddie's morning routine is to call Loren. Since she won't pick up he leaves a voicemail message. At night he calls Nora to get an update on Loren then sends her a text message that says how much he loves and misses her.

Every day for a month Loren wakes up to her phone ringing. It's Eddie calling but she will not pick up. She waits for him to leave a voicemail message; she listens to his message then hugs his pillow crying. At night Nora and Max visits her. Nora tells her she can't keep avoiding Eddie and Max tells her she can.

Every day for a month Miley makes it a point to tell Eddie how sexy he is and invite him to hang-out with her at a club or go out to eat. Every day for a month, Eddie turns her down and hangs-out with the male cast members.

Every day for a month Jeff finds himself continuously running interference anytime Miley gets close to Eddie on-set.

Eddie is in the make-up trailer, the make-up artist just finished covering up a scar on his left side. His stomach is all in knots, he is about to film his first nude scene and he's extremely nervous. Eddie picks up his phone and calls Loren; after two rings, she answers.

Loren is out shopping with Melissa and Adrianna picking up last minute decorations for the baby shower when her phone rings, "Mel you're going overboard with these colors," she says pulling her phone out of her pocket. Loren doesn't look at the caller id before answering, "hello?"

Eddie is shocked; he wasn't expecting Loren to answer. "Hi baby," Eddie says.

Loren stops walking. Loren stops breathing. _"Eddie never calls in the middle of the afternoon,"_ she thinks to herself. Loren contemplates hanging up the phone. She hadn't realized how much she truly misses him until she hears his voice.

"Please don't hang up Lo," Eddie pleads as if he can read her mind, "I really need to hear your voice. I love you so much. I miss you. I'm miserable without you."

Tears are rolling down Loren's cheeks, she stays silent.

"Lo. Baby please. Say something. Anything," Eddie pleads with her.

"I love you too," Loren whispers before ending the call.

Jeff walks into the trailer, "Eddie, they're ready for you on-set." Eddie drops his phone in the pocket of his robe and follows Jeff out the trailer door.

"Anyone who is not directly involved in this scene needs to clear the set," the assistant director says. "We're working a closed set for this scene." Several cast and crew members grumble as they leave the set.

"Okay Eddie, we've already marked the scene, make sure you keep your camera knee bent at all times," Steven says.

Eddie nods his head in acknowledgement. Eddie steps into the shower with his robe on. His hands are shaking. _"You are not Fatty Dont-ran anymore, you are freaking Eddie Duran,"_ Eddie says to himself.

"We're ready when you are," Steven says.

Eddie takes a few deep breaths then takes off the robe and hands it to the stage hand. "Okay people, quiet on the set," Steven yells, "mark the scene."

"Scene-5 Magic Mike 2," snap goes the marker.

"Queue, the water and steam," Steven says, water starts coming out the shower head and steam is blown into the shower by a low powered fan. "Queue background noise. Camera A roll. Camera B roll. ACTION!"

FADE IN:

FRAT HOUSE BATHROOM

Brad is taking a shower the camera pulls in tight on his face then slowly eases back to reveal his naked body. (The camera is angled in such a way that only the side of Brad's body is showing). Brad ducks his head under the water letting the water hit the back of his neck. Brad grabs a bar of soap and begins to soap his body. In walk two frat brothers. (camera switch to landscape)

Frat Brother #1

Hey Brad, are you going through with the dare or will you chicken out like last time?

Brad

I didn't chicken out the last time. I'm down for a dare but I refuse to endanger my life.

Frat Brother #2

Your life will be endangering your life stripping in front of a bunch of horny old ladies.

Brad, Frat Brother #1, Frat Brother #2

(Laugh)

Brad

I can handle a bunch of horny ladies the real question is, can they handle me? (turn off water)

(step out the shower) camera drop to feet (walk over to towel rack) camera follow path of feet then slowly pan up camera views Brad's entire backside (take towel off rack wrap around waist, turn around to face Frat Brothers)

Frat Brother #2

Aight, we'll meet you at the club at ten.

Frat Brother #1 and Frat Brother #2

(walk out bathroom)

"And cut," Steven yells. "That was great Eddie, let's get your hair dried, and then run the scene again."

The stage hand gives Eddie his robe.

"Lo are you okay?" Melissa asks.

"I'm fine," Loren says walking around the party supply store with a hand full of baby shower decorations, "why are you asking?"

"Because Ian and I are having a girl and you're picking up decorations for a boy," Melissa says.

Loren stops walking. Melissa takes the items out of Loren's arms and pulls her out the store and over to a bench. "That was Eddie on the phone wasn't it?"

Loren looks at Melissa, too choked up with emotion to reply. After a few minutes, Loren begin to cry, "I miss him Mel."

Melissa begins to cry too, "then why won't you answer his phone calls?"

"Because I'm mad at him, I asked him to stay away from that girl and he couldn't do it for twenty four hours," Loren says.

"I know you Loren Duran. Did you ask him or did you tell him?" Melissa asks. Loren and Melissa stare at each other for a minute, "call him Lo," Melissa says softly.

"I can't Mel," Loren says, "I don't know what to say to him."

"Start off with, I love you," Melissa says, "the rest of the words will follow."

Loren pulls out her phone and calls Eddie; she stands up and walks a few steps away from Melissa.

Eddie is just finishing on-set. The stage hand left Eddie's robe on a table in the back of the sound studio. His phone is vibrating in the pocket of his robe. Miley is standing next to the table and hears the phone vibrating. She pulls the phone out of the pocket and looks at the caller id. Miley smirks then presses answer, "hello Loren."

Loren stops walking, her mouth drops open as she turns back to face Melissa, "Miley?"

**I know this chapter was kind of a snooze, but it is the prelude to the music video.**

**~jm~**


	18. Chapter 18

**I need you guys to do me two huge big favor. Please read the lyrics to **_**Body Party**_** by Ciara (my chapters are already pretty long so I'm not going to include the lyric in the story). Now go back to chapter 3 of this story and re-read the conversation Eddie has with Channing. A few of you guys questioned why I went with Channing for the music video. After reading the lyrics, re-reading chapter three's conversation, then reading this chapter, you will understand why I went with Channing. **

Chapter 18

The Shoe Is On The Other Foot

This chapter is dedicated to _**Kyra**_ (thanks for the song suggestion it fit in well with this story)

and _** .9**_ (you should know there's always a method to my madness ~smile~).

Jeff has been keeping an eye on Miley since she spotted her on-set during Eddie's shower scene; he turned his back on Miley for a minute, when he turns back around he sees Miley with Eddie's phone. Jeff rushes over but it's too late, Miley answers the call. "Hello Loren," he hears Miley say before she can say anything else; Jeff snatches the phone out of Miley's hand. "Mrs. Duran?" Jeff says into the phone but Loren already hung up.

"Okay everybody, that's a wrap," Steven yells. Jeff grabs Eddie's robe and runs over to him.

"Miley answered your phone when your wife called," Jeff says.

Eddie's eyes pop out of his head; he grabs his phone from Jeff, "what did she say to her?" Eddie asks checking his phone.

"She said hello Loren, then I snatched it out of her hand, I tried speaking to Mrs. Duran but she had already hung up."

"I gotta go back to LA tonight," Eddie says dialing Jake's number. Jake answers on the first ring, "Jake, I need you to arrange for a private jet to take me back LA like right now," Eddie says.

"I'm on it. I'll call you back with the details," Jake says ending the call.

"Where is Miley?" Eddie asks. Jeff turns around but Miley is nowhere in sight.

"She probably went to her trailer," Jeff says.

Eddie runs out the studio door with Jeff on his heels. He barges into Miley's trailer without knocking, "you have crossed the line Miley. Why would you answer my phone?"

Miley just smirks at him and rolls her eyes, "I did you a favor by answering your phone," she says folding her arm and giving attitude.

"Don't do me any favors, and don't ever answer my phone again. You're just a spoiled, misguided kid trying to act like a grown woman," Eddie says, "stay in a kids place and leave grown folks alone," he storms out of her trailer.

"What happened Lo? Did Eddie answer?" Melissa asks.

"No Miley answered," Loren says angrily.

"She what!" Melissa shouts.

Loren starts pacing back and forth, then she stops, she searches through her phone until she finds the number she's looking for. "Hi Jenna, this is Loren."

"Jeff am I finished for today?" Eddie asks walking back to his trailer.

"Yes you are, as a matter of fact, you don't film again until Sunday afternoon," Jeff informs him.

"Great, I'm going back to the hotel to pack and wait for my manager's call," Eddie says walking into his trailer and changing his clothes. He heads back to the hotel to pack. By the time Eddie finish packing Jake text him the flight information. Eddie calls for car service and goes down to the lobby to wait for the limo.

The Video Shoot

Loren just finished shooting her solo scenes when Channing comes on-set. He walks over and hugs Loren. "Hey you. How are you?" he asks.

"I'm good Channing. How are you?" she asks.

"I'm exhausted. Producing and starring in a movie at the same time is time consuming," he says, "I'm excited to be working with you."

"Yeah me too," Loren says.

"Are you two ready to rehearse?" Future asks.

"Yes," Loren and Channing say together.

"Okay let's run it once since Channing just learned the choreography a few hours ago."

"Take it easy on me Loren," Channing says laughing.

Loren and Channing run through their dance segment three times before they film it. Loren is dressed like a sexy tomboy in this dance segment. Their dance segment is to the chorus to the song.

Channing is standing directly behind Loren with his hands on her hips, his chin on her shoulder. "Play music," Future yells. The last few bars of the first verse plays, then the chorus.

Channing and Loren start hip-hop rocking front pelvic rolls as Loren lip syncs the lyrics to the chorus. Channing's hands travels from her waist to her stomach they continue to rock as Channing drops one hand. Loren's hands travels up Channing's arms until she locks her hands behind his neck causing her to arch her back while still doing the hip-hop pelvic rock.

Loren drops her hands and turn to face Channing. Loren does body rolls into a squat with her knees opened. Her hands grab the waistband of Channing's pants, she does four quick bounce squats and let go of his waistband.

Channing steps back as Loren turns to the side, closes her knees and rolls her body up ending with her butt sticking out. Together they slide away. Loren turns her back to Channing and does a sexy rock side to side.

"Cut," Future yells. Everyone is clapping, "that was perfect," Future says. "Take a break so we can set up for the next scene," Future says.

"You're a good dancer Loren," Channing says.

"Thanks, I was just hoping not to trip over my feet," she says.

"Loren, we need to do one last fitting for your body suit," the wardrobe coordinator says.

While Loren is being fitted for the body suit, Eddie and Jake walk into the building. Channing walks over to them, "hey man, Loren is doing great," he says to Eddie shaking his hand.

"I didn't know you were doing this video with Loren," Eddie says. "I didn't know she recorded a song for the soundtrack."

"Yeah, Future is the music director for the movie; he had his girl Ciara write a song for Loren to record. It's amazing," Channing says, "why haven't you heard it?"

"My wife isn't talking to me, I flew out here a day early so that she and I can work things out," Eddie says.

Future and Ciara walks over to Channing, Jake and Eddie. "Hi Eddie, I'm Future and this is my girl Ciara," he says shaking Eddie's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Eddie says.

"Your wife is amazing, I can't believe she can move the way she does. To look at her you wouldn't think she could," Ciara says.

Loren comes back on-set and sees Eddie, _"what is he doing here?"_ she thinks to herself. Eddie looks up and sees Loren staring at him. He smiles and walks over to her.

"Hi Lo," Eddie says softly.

"Hi Eddie," Loren whispers.

"Do you mind if I stay and watch you and Channing shoot your video?" he asks.

"No, I'm happy you're here, I want you to watch," Loren says with attitude.

Eddie is a taken aback by Loren's attitude, "I'll just stand over there with Jake."

Loren walks back on-set. The set is a bedroom with a stripper pole, a four poster bed with no headboard in the middle of a raised platform and a low seat chair.

Channing walks back on-set and Future tells them how he wants this scene to go. After a few minutes, Channing and Loren nod their heads in agreement then take their places.

Channing is sitting in the chair. Loren is standing next to him, still wearing the sexy tomboy outfit. This video segment is to the second verse. "Play music," Future yells. The last few bars of the chorus plays then Loren starts lip syncing to the second verse.

Loren runs her hand down Channing's arm as she does a sexy walk until she's straddling his legs. Loren places her hands on her hips and does two slow hip-hop ticks going lower and lower until she's sitting in his lap. Channing places his hands on Loren's waist as she hip-hop dances on his lap. Loren lock eyes with Eddie, she's still lip syncing the lyrics putting more emphasis on certain words and dancing on Channing's lap. Eddie is shocked and angry. "Cut," Future yells. "Okay you guys go get dressed for the last segment," Future says.

Eddie turns to Jake, "did you know about this?"

"I listened to the song, but I didn't know about the content of the music video," Jake replies.

Forty-five minutes later, Channing comes back on-set wearing low ridding black pajama pants. Future tells him to sit in the middle of the bed.

Loren comes out in a robe, Future tells her to take her mark by the stripper pole. "Okay everyone, this is the last segment. Are you ready Loren?" he asks.

"Yes," Loren says once again locking eyes with Eddie. Loren takes off her robe she breaks the connection by looking away. Eddie stands up about to walk on-set, Jake pulls him back. Loren is wearing a flesh colored bodysuit with lace appliques strategically place over her breast and pelvic and butt areas. At first glance she looks nude.

"Play music," Future yells, the last few bars of the second verse plays then Loren starts lip syncing to the chorus. The camera's view is over Channing's shoulder. Loren walks around the pole then climbs up and slowly spins around down. She ends facing Channing and before her feet touch the ground, she does a split then pulls herself up. She walks around the pole again and hooks her leg around it and spins. Loren ends with her back to Channing and drops into a squat with both hands on the pole, she twerks, then rolls up.

Loren does body roll walks to the bed. She climbs onto the bed and alley cat crawls to Channing. She climbs onto his lap. He places his hands on her waist as she does upper body rolls. Channing rolls her over and is in push-up positions. He head rolls down until he's lying on top of Loren. "Cut," Future yells. "That's a wrap," he says.

Channing rolls off Loren and sits on the edge of the bed, Loren quickly climbs off the bed and grabs her robe. She's afraid to look at Eddie. Cast and crew members come up to Loren and Channing congratulating them on a job well done. Future walks over and hugs Loren then walks over and shakes Channing's hand. Ciara hugs Loren and Channing then walks away. Channing is still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Let go of me Jake," Eddie says in a threating and demanding tone. Jake is still shock by Loren's performance that Eddie's anger doesn't register in his brain. Loren sneaks a peek at Eddie who is advancing towards them. She takes a few steps back as he continues to advance towards her and Channing. Channing sees him coming and smiles at him. Eddie stops dead in front of Channing who is still sitting on the edge of the bed.

Before anyone realizes it, Eddie reaches back and upper cuts Channing on the chin knocking him out. Channing falls back onto the bed as Loren screams. Eddie takes one look at Loren then storms out the door.

**LMAO… Pop Quiz. Can anyone guess why Channing was still sitting on the edge of the bed? If you went back to chapter 3 and read the conversation then you would understand why Eddie knocked him out. Now do you get why I went with Channing? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Everyone gets an A on the quiz. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites and PMs. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created because I miss watching HH. I WANT SEASON 2!**

Chapter 19

I Have To Find Him

Loren rushes over to the bed to check on Channing while Jake runs after Eddie. "Eddie! Jake shouts, "what the hell was that about?"

"BACK OFF JAKE!" Eddie yells. Jake immediately stops in his tracks; he's never seen Eddie this angry before. Eddie continues to walk away from the building.

Channing is coming around, "I'm so sorry Channing," Loren says helping him sit up, "I didn't know Eddie would react like that, are you okay?"

Channing rubs his chin, he takes one look at Loren's worried face and starts laughing, "I'm fine Loren, my chin will be bruised for a few days but like my wife told you, I've got a hard head," he says.

Loren sits on the bed with her face in her hands, "I shouldn't have changed the choreography at the last minute," she says on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry; I've been an emotional wreck for lately."

Channing puts his arm around Loren, "it's okay Loren. Jenna will be proud of your performance. You executed her choreography beautifully," he says chuckling but stops when Loren looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"He wasn't supposed to be here today. I was going to send him a copy of the finished product," Loren says as tears start rolling down her cheeks.

"I usually mind my own business when it comes to other couples' problems. What works for me and Jenna don't always work for others. You and Eddie have become good friends to me and Jenna. With that being said, I'm going to tell you this. Kellan, Jessie and I were on the beach too the day the photographer took those pictures of Miley and Eddie."

Loren looks at Channing for a minute then stands up and runs towards the door. Just as she reaches the door, Jake walks in, "where's Eddie?" she asks.

"He took off, I've never seen him this angry before," Jake says.

"I have to find him," Loren says running towards her car. She opens the car door and reaches for her phone to call Eddie. His phone goes straight to voicemail.

Loren frantically searches for Eddie for four hours. After searching the beach house, the last place she can think of, Loren calls Max, "Pop," Loren says crying, "have you heard from Eddie?" she asks.

"No sweetheart, I haven't heard from him. Why are you crying?" Max asks.

Loren tells him what happened at the video shoot. "I have to find him Pop," Loren says crying harder.

"Loren where are you?" Max asks.

"I'm at the beach house; I've been searching for Eddie for hours."

"Did you check your house?" Max asks.

"No," Loren says running back to her car, "I'm on my way there now."

"Drive carefully."

"Thanks pop." Loren ends the call and heads home. She arrives home forty-five minutes. Loren quickly jumps out the car and runs into the house, "Eddie," she calls out. No answer. Loren searches every room in the house then leaves the house.

Melissa and Ian are sitting on the couch, Ian is editing photos and Melissa is editing a video. There is a knock at the door. Melissa gets up to answer the door Ian follows, "Mel, is Eddie here?" Loren asks sadly when Melissa opens the door.

"No Lo, Eddie's not here. What happened and what are you wearing?" Melissa asks taking her best friend by the hand pulling her into the house, guiding her to the couch.

"Eddie came to the video shoot, when we were shooting my segments with Channing. This is what I was wearing for the last segment. When we finished Eddie walked over to Channing and knocked him out with one punch."

"HE WHAT?" Melissa and Ian asks.

Loren starts crying again as she tells Melissa and Ian the whole story. "Can I stay the night with you guys? I don't want to go back home tonight."

"Sure," Melissa says, "you're always welcomed right Ian?"

"Yes love, Loren is always welcomed in our home." Ian says as he picks up his phone and calls Eddie. The call goes straight to voicemail. "Loren, did you go by the house before you came here?" Ian asks.

Loren shakes her head yes.

"I'm going to go see if I can find him. Eddie never gets so mad that he can knock a man out with one punch," Ian says, "I'm a little worried."

"Ian, while you're out, can you go buy In N Out and get me a cheese burger, no onions please and a chocolate milkshake?" Loren asks.

Ian looks and Melissa. Melissa shrugs her shoulders and nods her head in agreement.

"Okay Lo. Mel do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine," she says rubbing her baby bump.

"I'll be back in a little while," Ian says grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

"So Lo, Eddie really knocked out Channing Tatum with one punch?" Melissa asks laughing.

"Mel this isn't funny. This is all my fault," Loren says crying again.

"It's not your fault Lo," Melissa says crying with Loren.

"Yes it is. Eddie asked me to trust him and even though I told him I trust him, deep down inside I didn't. As much as I love Eddie, my biggest fear is that he's going to walk out the door and never come back," Loren sobs. "He did just that, he walked out the door and he's never coming back."

"Eddie would never leave you Lo," Ian says from the door way. Loren and Melissa jump at the sound of Ian's voice. "I forgot my wallet," Ian says walking over to the couch bending down so he's eye to eye with Loren. "Eddie and I have been friends since we were kids. I know all his secrets, fears, wants and desires. One thing I know for sure is that my best friend truly loves you. I also know that he has been miserable for a month because the love of his life wouldn't talk him. You thought he would give into temptation being around Miley Cyrus, well he didn't and he won't. That is not the kind of man he is."

"How do you know he won't?" Loren asks through her tears.

"Eddie shared his deepest darkest secret with you Loren, he never told any of his past girlfriends about Fatty Don't-ran. He told you, his wife. He allowed you to see his vulnerable side on more than one occasion. Something he's never done with any other woman in his life besides his mother."

"Thank you Ian," Loren says hugging him.

"Anytime Lo, now let me go find that husband of yours," Ian says. Loren clears her throat, "correction, let me go get your cheese burger first then find that husband of yours." Ian says walking out the door.

It's almost midnight. Channing and Jenna are cuddling on the couch watching a movie. There is a knock at the door. Channing gets up and walks to the door, "who is it?" he asks.

"Eddie." Channing opens the door. "I know it's late, but can we talk?" Eddie asks.

"Sure," Channing says stepping back allowing Eddie to come in.

Loren wakes up and checks her phone. No missed calls from Eddie but she has several alert notifications on her phone. Loren clicks one of the links; it's to a celebrity gossip site. The page loads. Loren reads the headline drops her phone and starts sobbing. EDDIE DURAN SPOTTED WALKING INTO HIS ATTORNEY'S OFFICE AFTER FIGHTING WITH CHANNING TATUM ON THE SET OF LOREN DURAN'S MUSIC VIDEO.

**(*****o*****) I know what you're thinking, "WHY DID SHE STOP IT THERE? IS SHE CRA- CRA OR SOMETHING?" There is a method to my madness.**

**Reminder, tomorrow is Thursday. My Gray's Anatomy and Scandal night. I will not be editing or posting a chapter. Will continue on Friday. Thanks ~jm~**


	20. Chapter 20

**You guys remind me of my daughters; they beg and plead until I cave in. Many of you kept asking for more. So here it is, Chapter 20. And I still have thirty minutes to spare before Grey's Anatomy (I'm on the west coast). As usual, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created because I miss watching HH. **

Chapter 20

I'm Late

This chapter is dedicated to _**hollywoodheighter**_, thanks for keeping the secret (wink).

Loren couldn't go back to sleep after reading the alert on the celebrity gossip site, she kept searching the gossip sites for more information. When the sun began to rise, she decided to get an early start to the day. _"It's Mel and Ian's baby shower today. I'm not going to let my problems with Eddie ruin their day,"_ Loren says to herself. She climbs out the bed and stands up; a wave of dizziness and nausea hits her the minute her feet touch the floor. Loren quickly sits back on the bed and takes several deep breaths. After a few minutes the dizziness and nausea fade away and she tries standing again. Loren slowly stands up and makes her way to the bathroom to freshen up. She takes one look in the mirror and frown at the image looking back at her. Loren washes her face and brushes her teeth before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. The smell of bacon frying is causing her to feel nauseated again; Loren makes herself a cup of tea hoping it will settle her stomach.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ian asks coming into the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to get an early start with the decorations," Loren says.

"Lo are you okay?" Ian asks standing behind her.

"Yes, I'm okay," Loren says with her back to Ian, "I'm just a little tired."

Ian gently puts his hands on Loren's shoulders and turns her around. Loren's eyes are puffy and her nose is red from crying. "Lo, come sit down with me," Ian says picking up her cup of tea from the kitchen counter and leading her over to the table. "Listen to me, Eddie will calm down and come looking for you. You two will work things out," he says sitting her cup in front of her.

"I really wish I can believe that Ian, but Eddie went and saw his attorney yesterday after leaving the video shoot. I'm expecting to be served with divorce papers soon," Loren says wiping a tear from her eye.

"How do you know Eddie went and saw his attorney yesterday?"

Loren pulls out her phone and shows him the story on the celebrity gossip site. Ian reads the story then closes the link. "Don't believe everything you read on those sites Loren. You should know that by now. Eddie didn't go file for divorce," Ian says.

"How do you know he hasn't? Have you talked to him?" Loren asks.

"No I haven't talked to him," Ian says, "and I know because my best friend is stubborn not crazy. There could be a dozen reasons why Eddie went to his attorney, divorce isn't one of them," Ian says.

"I really wish I could believe you," Loren says sipping her tea. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Ian, but today is about you and Mel and the baby, I don't want to think about my marriage ending right now." Loren says getting up and walking over to the stove.

"Your marriage isn't over Lo," Ian says. Loren shrugs her shoulders.

After leaving Channing's house in Malibu, Eddie stayed at the beach house for the rest of the night. He wakes up early and heads back to LA. Eddie decides to go for a run before heading home to get ready for Ian and Mel's baby shower. He parks his car in the usual spot at Griffith Park, stretches out his muscles, then starts running the path to the Hollywood sign. When he reaches the end of the path, Eddie sees Ian sitting on a bolder with two cups of coffee in his hand.

"What took you so long?" Ian asks holding out one of the cups.

"I spent the night at the beach house," Eddie says walking over and taking the cup from Ian.

"Loren checked the beach house last night."

"I got there around two."

"How are you?"

Eddie sighs heavily sitting next to Ian on the bolder, "I'm better than I was yesterday."

"Eddie, you and Loren really need to talk, and work things out. She's an emotional wreck."

"If Loren really wants to work things out with me then she would have done so a while ago, instead, she performs an explicit dance number with Channing to make me jealous."

"Did it work?" Ian asks chuckling; elbowing Eddie in the ribs.

Eddie laughs, "yeah man, it worked so well, I knocked him out with one punch to the chin."

"Do you still love her Eddie? Is she still the love of your life?" Ian asks after their laughter dies down.

"I will never stop loving Loren," Eddie says his voice full of emotion. "She will always be the love of my life. Loren is the only person who could evoke that kind of rage out of me because I love her so much."

"Then why did you go see your attorney yesterday after you left the video shoot?"

"How do you know I went and saw my attorney yesterday?" Eddie asks looking at Ian.

"Loren showed me the headline on a celebrity gossip site. She thinks you filed for divorce."

"When did you talk to Loren?"

"She spent the night at our house."

Eddie thinks to himself for a minute. "I didn't file for divorce."

"You need to tell her you didn't file for a divorce. She's making herself sick because of it."

Loren had two cups of tea and she's still feeling nauseated, "Lo," Melissa says, "you've got to stop worrying about this. Eddie didn't file for a divorce,"

"I'm fine Mel, please let it go for now. Today is about you, Ian and the baby," Loren yells. "I'm going to take a shower and wait for Aid, Mom and Lisa to get here to help us decorate the inside of the house," Loren says storming off. She stomps back the house and heads to the guest room. Loren is pulling her clothes and toiletries out of her overnight bag when a notice on her iPad catches her eyes. "This can't be," she says going back to the previous month's calendar and looking at the date. "This can't be right," she says going back another month. Loren curls up on the pillow and cries.

Eddie and Ian walk through the door as Melissa comes waddling in the house. She takes one look at Eddie and points to the guest room, "and do not come out until you two have kissed and made up" she demands.

Eddie smiles, walks over to Melissa and gives her a kiss on the cheek, "good morning to you too," he says walking towards the guest room. Eddie pauses at the door before turning the knob and opening the door.

"Mel please leave me alone," Loren says sobbing. Eddie closes the door and walks over to the bed. He kicks off his running shoes and climbs into bed wrapping his arms around Loren.

"I'm not Mel," he says kissing the back of Loren's neck.

Loren turns around in his arms. Eddie smiles at her. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

"I'm late," she whispers back.

**hollywoodheighter is the only one who picked up on Loren's cravings for burgers (or at least sent me a PM about it). I know this chapter didn't have much drama but it's time Loren and Eddie made up, don't you think? ~jm~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created because I miss watching HH. **

Chapter 21

It Wasn't Me (by Shaggy)

Eddie looks at Loren curiously, "you're late?" he asks.

"My period is late Eddie. I'm pregnant and you filed for divorce," she says crying.

"I didn't file for divorce," Eddie says calmly.

"If you didn't file for divorce, then why did you go see your attorney?" Loren asks.

"I had just assaulted someone Lo, I needed to know what my options were," Eddie says. "Why do you think you're pregnant?"

"I've been craving burgers from different places, and this morning I was dizzy and nauseated. And my period is late. Are you mad?"

Eddie pulls Loren closer to his body wrapping her in his arms tightly as she rests her head on his chest. "Baby, why would I be mad? I love you. I want to have kids with you. Have you gone to our doctor yet?"

Loren shakes her head no, "I just realized this morning that I missed my period." Eddie pulls out his phone and calls their family doctor to see how soon he can examine Loren. The doctor tells them to come to the office at eleven. Eddie and Loren cuddle for a few minutes before Eddie breaks the silence. "Lo, we need to talk about what happened between us."

Loren sighs, "Eddie, I'm so sorry. I kept saying I trusted you but deep down inside I didn't. I thought you would fall for Miley and leave me," Loren says. "This is all my fault."

"No Lo, it's not all your fault, I played a part in this too. I let Miley's complements go to my head so when she took the bottle of sunblock out of my hands and started rubbing sunblock on my back I didn't stop her even though I knew I should," he says kissing the top of Loren's head, "I now understand how you felt when you saw that picture of her with her hands on my back, because I felt the same rage watching Channing put his hands on you."

"I chose Channing because I knew it would make you jealous. When I called you, Miley answered, I called Jenna and asked her to help me change the choreography. Channing agreed to do it only after Jenna begged him. The plan was to send you a copy of the video once it was edited, but you came to the video shoot and I improvise a little," Loren says looking at Eddie. Eddie raised his eyebrow at her with a question look on his face, "okay, I improvised a lot," she says. "It wasn't the picture of Miley's hands on your back that upset me. It was the pictures of her with her arms wrapped around you from the back, and the one of her kissing you on the shoulder and the one of you guys standing in the water hugging."

"What are you talking about?" he asks. "Miley didn't wrap her arms around me or kiss me on the shoulder. We weren't in the water hugging. What pictures were you looking at?"

"You haven't seen the pictures?" Loren asks.

"I glanced at a few of the pictures before I tried calling you that day," he says, "I haven't looked at them since."

Loren pulls away from Eddie and reaches for her iPad. She pulls up the pictures of him and Miley on the beach. Eddie scrolls through the pictures closely examining each one. After ten minutes of looking at all the pictures Eddie turns the iPad around, "Lo, take a good look at these pictures and tell me what's missing," Eddie says.

"I don't need to look at those pictures again. They are burned in my memory," Loren says not looking at the iPad screen.

"Look at the picture. Something's missing from the pictures," Eddie says getting annoyed.

"No," Loren says getting angry.

Eddie sighs and climbs off the bed; he picks up Loren and throws her over his shoulder, grabs her iPad and leaves out the guest room.

"Put me down Eddie," Loren yells. Eddie ignores her and walks into the living room where Melissa and Ian are decorating. Eddie walks over to the couch and sits down with Loren in his lap.

"Mel, Ian, I need you guys to come tell my wife what's missing from these photos," Eddie says holding up Loren's iPad.

Melissa and Ian walk over and sit on the couch; they hold the iPad between them. Melissa scrolls through the pictures. "I don't see anything missing from the pictures," she says.

"That's because nothing's missing," Loren says with attitude.

Eddie rolls his eyes at Loren and looks at Ian. Ian is laughing, "why are you laughing?" Melissa asks.

Ian looks at Eddie and winks, "that's not Eddie's body in those photos," Ian says laughing harder.

Loren snatches the iPad out of Ian's hand, together her and Melissa scroll through the pictures looking at them closely, "how can you say that's not Eddie?" she asks. "That's his head, that's his body. That's Eddie," Loren says.

"Where's that scar on his back that he got when he fell off the roof of the garage when we were kids?" Ian asks still laughing. "And that picture of him with his arms around Miley, where is the tattoo? ?"

Loren and Melissa scroll through the pictures again while Eddie and Ian are laughing.

"Oh my gosh, this isn't your body," Loren says, "I've been mad at you all this time and someone deliberately photo shopped your head on this man's body." Tears begin to roll down Loren's cheeks.

"Whoever did it did a damn good job," Ian says, "this person took their time, got the skin tones to match perfectly." Ian looks at Loren, "shouldn't you be all cried out by now?" Ian asks still laughing.

Melissa elbows him in the ribs. "Cool it Ian, Max thought it was him too," Melissa says.

Loren buries her face in Eddie's neck and cries harder. Eddie glares at Ian, "it's okay babe, I didn't notice it until you gave me details about the pictures."

"We've been married for three years Eddie, I should know every detail of your body by now," Loren says with her face still buried in his neck.

"You know my body better than anyone Lo. You were blinded by mistrust, that's why you missed the small details," Eddie says rubbing her back.

"Who would deliberately photo shop your head onto another man's body to make it look like you're having an affair with Miley Cyrus?" Melissa asks.

"Miley would," Loren says getting angry.

"We don't know that for sure, but I am going to get my attorney on it," Eddie says. "Lo we better start getting ready so we won't be late."

"Where are you two going?" Melissa asks.

Loren avoids Melissa's eyes, "we have a quick errand to run. We will be back before the baby shower starts."

Eddie goes out to the car and grabs his bag while Loren takes a shower. After Eddie showers and gets dressed, they head out the door. A half hour later, they pull into the parking lot of the doctor's office, Loren turns to Eddie with a worried look on her face, "are you really ready to be a dad?" she asks.

Eddie smiles and caresses her cheek with his hand, "I'm really ready to be a dad," he says. Loren smiles too.

**Yes Leddie made up but you know there is still going to be drama. Who do you think had those pictures photo shopped? There are only two chapters and an epilogue left before we reach the end of THIS story. ~jm~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created. **

Chapter 22

You Gone Learn Today (Kevin Hart)

The doctor confirms Loren's pregnancy but Eddie and Loren decide to wait until after Melissa and Ian's baby shower to tell their family and friends. At the baby shower, everyone is happy to see that Eddie and Loren worked things out.

That night, Eddie and Loren invite Nora and Max over for dinner. Eddie calls Rumor and orders take-out while Loren takes a nap. Eddie's phone rings, he checks the caller id and answers. "Hey Mel, what's up?"

"I'm just calling to check up on you two. How is Loren?" Melissa asks.

"She's fine. She's taking a nap right now," Eddie says.

"How far a long is she?" Eddie's speechless. Melissa chuckles at Eddie's silence.

"How did you know?" Eddie asks.

"Loren is my best friend. I paid attention to her cravings for burgers and how emotional she's been. I had my suspicions, you just confirmed it."

"Please don't tell her I confirmed it. We didn't want to over shadow the baby shower with our news. We wanted today to be about you, Ian and the baby."

"I promise to act surprised when Lo tells me. Just promise me you'll take good care of my girl. She really loves you Eddie."

"I really love her too Mel. You're a great friend, I will always take care of Lo" Eddie says, "speaking of which, I better go wake up Loren, mom and pop will be here in a few minutes," Eddie says.

"Okay, tell Lo I'll see her at lunch tomorrow," Melissa says ending the call.

Eddie goes upstairs to wake up Loren. He slowly opens the door and walks into the room leaving the door open. Loren is curled up on the bed sound asleep. Eddie smiles as he climbs into bed with Loren and wraps his arms around her. Loren sighs and scoots her body closer to Eddie, "I miss waking up in your arms," she says smiling with her eyes close.

"I've miss everything about you," Eddie says turning her over and rolling on top of her kissing her neck.

"How much time do we have?" Loren asks reaching for Eddie's shirt pulling it over his head.

"About an hour," Eddie says moving from kissing Loren's neck to kissing her mouth. His hands travel to her shirt, he pulls back so he can pull her shirt over her head. Eddie smiles at Loren.

Loren pulls Eddie back to her and rolls Eddie over so that she's on top. Eddie caresses Loren's back and unclasps her bra. "Lo. Eddie," Max calls out from downstairs.

"We're upstairs pop," Eddie says.

"I thought you said we had an hour," Loren whispers climbing off Eddie and running to the bathroom.

Eddie laughs "I may have stretched the truth a little bit." He climbs off the bed looking for his shirt. "I'll go entertain mom and pop while you get dressed," Eddie says opening the bathroom door and walking in, "we'll finish this later," he says pulling Loren into a kiss filled with the promise of a night of passionate love making.

Loren pulls away and says, "you might want to do something about that before going downstairs," she says referring to the bulge in his pants.

Eddie pokes his head out the bathroom door, "give us a sec you guys, we're getting dressed," he says closing the bathroom door, locking it and walking over to Loren. He lifts her on the bathroom counter.

Thirty minutes later Eddie and Loren come downstairs fingers intertwined and smiling. "What took you so long?" Nora asks. Loren blushes.

Over dinner, Eddie and Loren tell their parents that Loren is expecting. Nora cries and hugs Loren who starts to cry too. Max hugs his son tightly as tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm so happy for you son," Max says. Nora then hugs Eddie while Max hugs Loren.

The next morning, Eddie and Loren goes to Jake's office, "hey Eduardo, what are you still doing here?" he asks, "I thought you were supposed to be back in Miami today."

Eddie wraps his arms around Loren from behind and rests his hands on her stomach, "Uncle Jake, Channing gave me a week off from filming so I can be here with Loren," Eddie says smiling at Jake.

Jake raises an eyebrow at Loren and Eddie, he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"Yes Uncle Jake," Loren says, "there's a baby Duran on the way."

Jake comes from behind his desk and hugs Loren and Eddie, "I'm so happy for you two," he finally says. "This is incredible news," he says, now going into manager mode, "let's wait until the buzz about your fight with Channing dies down to make the announcement. Who already knows? We have to make sure they don't say anything to anyone."

"Whoa, slow down Jake, Channing and I have already talked about this and we're going to release a statement this afternoon about the incident. That's one of the reasons we're here today. Also, I need you to bump up Loren's interviews and appearance commitments. She's going back to Miami with me at the end of the week and she's staying there until I finish filming the movie." Eddie says in his best no nonsense voice.

"Eddie, that's impossible, Loren has interviews and appearances schedule for the next two weeks, she can join you in Miami after the charity event," Jake says.

"Jake," Eddie begins, "us being apart is too much stress for Loren. So you can do one of two things, you can get the producers to extend my filming break for two weeks, or you can bump up Loren's interviews and appearances so that she can leave with me at the end of the week," Eddie says. "We will fly back for the charity event."

Jake walks over to his desk phone and press the intercom button, "all television and radio interviews Loren has scheduled for the next two weeks need to happen this week, please start calling people."

Loren smiles and walks over and hugs Jake, "you're the best manager in the world Jake."

"I just don't want to get knocked out with one punch to the chin from Eddie," Jake says laughing.

After a week-long of nonstop interviews and appearances, Eddie and Loren are finally in Miami. Eddie's first day back on set Loren goes with him. His first scene of the day is a club scene. It's amateur night and Brad is going to strip. Channing spots Loren standing off to the side watching Eddie mark his spots, he walks over to her.

"Wanna mess with Eddie?" Channing says with his eyebrow raised.

"Sure," Loren says with a big smile on her face. Channing looks around to make sure no one overhears him. He leans in and whispers in Loren's ear. Loren giggles and Channing tells her his plan.

"Jeff," Channing calls out. Jeff comes over, "please take Loren to hair and make-up, she's going to be an extra in this scene," Channing says.

Eddie is onstage filming Brad's strip scene at amateur night. The lights are in his eyes and he can't see anyone but he knows each one of his marks. He reaches the mark where he jumps off stage and gives a lap dance to Miley, _"I hope Loren doesn't get mad,"_ Eddie thinks to himself. He walks over to straddle's Miley's lap and starts the choreographed lap dance. He keeps his focus over her shoulder; he feels hands on his chest slowly moving down to his abs. Eddie leans in, "stop improvising!" he whispers. The hands keep traveling until they reach his waistband.

"I know you can do better than this," Loren whispers. Eddie pauses for a quick second, smiles then continues with the lap dance with a little more emphasis on the grinding and body rolls.

When the director yells cut Miley jumps up, "what the hell was that?" she shouts, "he was supposed to give me a lap dance."

Channing says, "we thought the scene works better with him giving the lap dance to an extra and capturing your true expressions."

"My true expression? Miley asks.

"Yes, camera C has been focused on you the whole time," Steven says, "Eddie that was great let me talk to you for a second about the next part of the scene."

Eddie climbs off Loren's lap gets his robe from Jeff. "I like the blond wig," he says kissing her on the cheek and walking over to Steven and Channing.

Miley looks around then walks over to the blond haired extra still sitting in the chair, "how is it that you're the one he gave the lap dance to? Who did you sleep with Channing or Steven?" she asks putting her finger in the Loren's face.

Loren calmly and slowly stands up, grabs Miley's hand, turning her around and twisting her arm behind her back, "no, I'm married to Eddie Duran and if you put your finger in my face again, I promise I'll break it," Loren says through her teeth. She pushes Miley away from her then walks over to Eddie, Channing and Steven.

"Guess I don't need to run interference anymore, Loren is here to keep you in line," Jeff says laughing at Miley's shocked expression.

**One chapter and the epilogue left. ~jm~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: This chapter contains a mature subject matter****. I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I've edited it THREE times; the first version was a little too graphic for the TEEN category. I made this final chapter twice as long as the other chapters. Once again thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created. **

Chapter 23

Bad Boy Brad and Danielle's Big Love Scene

For the next four months Loren would go with Eddie to the set. The buzz about Eddie and Channing's fight died down but the buzz about the growing tension between Loren and Miley is all over the gossip sites. Loren and Eddie fly back to LA each month for her scheduled doctor's visits then fly back to Miami the same day.

They immediately flew back to LA when they got the call from Ian saying Melissa's in labor.

Loren grew tired of living in a hotel; she and Eddie went house hunting one weekend and purchased a condo near the beach. Max and Nora came to help them get settled into their condo.

It's the day before the filming of the big love scene between Bad Boy Brad and Danielle. Loren and Jenna are eating breakfast at a table near the craft services truck, their husbands have a six a.m. call time, "how do you handle Channing filming love scenes with other women?" she asks, "it's driving me crazy knowing that he has to be that close to her and she has a legitimate excuse for touching him," Loren says glaring at Miley who is walking towards the catering truck.

Jenna looks over her shoulder at Miley, "you can't let it bother you. At the end of the day it's just acting," Jenna says.

"That's not how Eddie saw it the day of my video shoot," Loren looks back at Jenna, "I still feel guilty about what happened."

Jenna laughs, "I've told you a thousand times to stop feeling guilty about that. Chan thought it was funny. He never told me why Eddie clocked him on the chin. He just said it's a bro thing; whatever that means."

"Eddie says the same thing. Did you see the video? I can't believe it's gotten almost a million views on youtube and it was released two weeks ago."

"Yes I saw the video. You look amazing in it. I still can't believe you know how to do tricks on a stripper pole. When I'm on hiatus this summer I'm going to take a couple classes with you," Jenna says, "Chan will go nuts when I spin on the pole like you did in the video." Loren and Jenna laugh. "Look Lo, I'm going to let you in on a little secret," Jenna begins looking around to make sure no one can hear them talking.

"Okay," Loren says.

Jenna leans in closer to Loren, "when I know Channing is going to film a love scene, I make sure that I properly prepare my husband," Jenna whispers.

"Properly prepare your husband?" Loren asks.

"Yes, I read the scene then rehearse it with him right before he has to film it," Jenna says with a wink.

"You mean…" Loren begins

"Yes," Jenna says interrupting her, "I do everything written in the script for that scene and a little more just in case his co-star decides to improvise. From what I've been hearing about Bad Boy Brad's scenes with his love interest, she likes to improvise."

"So you're saying I should…." Loren begins.

Jenna once again interrupts her, "screw the hell out of your husband right before he has to do that love scene with Miss. Miley Cyrus."

Loren blush and smiles at Jenna, "I don't have a copy of the script."

One of the producers walk by, "hey Dave, can you have someone bring me a copy of the script," Jenna asks.

"Sure," Dave says and ten minutes later an assistant hands Jenna a copy of the script. Jenna hands it to Loren, "happy reading," she says with a smile as she gets up to leave.

Loren takes the script back to Eddie's trailer. Eddie is getting ready to go on set; he walks over and kisses her softly on the lips then bends down, lifts her shirt and kisses her small baby bump. "I'm going to be shooting for twelve hours straight today. Do you want to hang-out on set or do you want the limo to take you back to the condo?" he asks wrapping his arms around Loren.

"I'll stay here in the trailer," Loren says, kissing Eddie. The kiss starts off soft and slow, then Loren traces Eddie's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue; he parts his lips allowing Loren's tongue to gain entrance. She backs him up until his back is up against the wall; deepening the kiss. "Are you okay Lo?" Eddie asks, in between kisses.

"I'm fine, I just want you right now," Loren says kissing him again, "how much time do you have before you have to be on set?" Loren asks reaching for Eddie's shirt, pulling it over his head.

"Enough time to give my beautiful wife what she wants," Eddie says picking Loren up as she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Lock the door," Loren says. Eddie walks over to the door with Loren still in his arms, locks the door then carries her to the couch.

Thirty minutes later, Eddie rushes out of his trailer and goes to the hair and make-up trailer. "Kim," Eddie whispers to the head make-up artist, "I need you to cover this up please," he points to a large hickey on his neck.

Jenna chuckles _"that's my girl,"_ she says to herself sitting in the make-up chair across from Eddie.

In the trailer, Loren curls up on the couch with the script in her hands. She memorizes the big love scene. "I'm not even in this scene and I'm turned on," Loren says to herself.

Throughout the day, Loren shows up on set just as they finish a scene. She knows that Eddie usually has an hour in between scenes so she uses that time wisely. The first time Loren pulls him into the empty club set and makes love to him on the stage. Another time she pulls him into the shower on the frat house set.

When Steven calls lunch, Eddie walks over to Loren and asks, "should I even bother grabbing lunch?" Loren shakes her head and whispers in his ear. Eddie picks her up, piggy back style, and speed walks to his trailer.

They leave the studio after a twelve hour day, in the limo ride to the condo, Loren falls asleep. Eddie carries her into the lobby of the building and into the elevator. The elevator doors open on their floor. "Lo, babe, wake up for a second," Eddie says kissing her cheek, "I can't open the door with you in my arms."

Loren slowly opens her eyes as Eddie sets her on her feet, one arm is still wrapped around her while he uses the other hand to open the door. He lifts her up again and carries her inside using his foot to close the door. "Let's take a shower," Loren says kissing his neck.

"What's going on with you today Lo?" Eddie asks.

"I need to feel you inside me Eddie," Loren says gently biting his neck, "please." Eddie carries her to the shower and for the fifth time today, they make love.

It's nine o'clock in the evening and Eddie is sound asleep. Loren climbs out the bed and goes into the kitchen to fix a snack. She sits down at the table and calls Jenna, "hope I'm not disturbing you," Loren says when Jenna answers.

"You're not disturbing me; I'm relaxing on the couch while Channing and Everly are asleep," she says, "this is my ME time."

"Eddie is asleep too; he's a little tired from today's activities." Loren and Jenna laugh.

"I bet he is," Jenna says, "he couldn't remember his lines after lunch," she says as they laugh some more.

"His call time is one in the afternoon tomorrow," Loren says, "by the time I'm finished with him, he won't remember his own name."

"I'm sorry you're going to miss them filming the scene," Jenna says, "Miss. Miley requested a closed set for the scene, but I will text you a play by play the entire time."

"Thanks Jenna," Loren says.

"Anytime." Jenna says.

Loren yawns, "I better get some sleep, I've got a lot of work to put in tomorrow."

"It's a good thing you're already pregnant, because with all this love making, you would have become pregnant," Jenna says.

"Good night Jen," Loren says.

"Good night Lo," Jenna says.

Loren finishes her snack, rinses her dishes and gets back in the bed with Eddie who is still snoring. Loren smiles as she cuddles with her husband and drifts off to sleep.

Late the next morning Loren wakes and quietly slips out the bed, careful so that she doesn't wake up Eddie, she goes in his closet and pulls out one of his dress shirts. Loren takes a shower and puts on Eddie's dress shirt and heads to the kitchen to cook brunch.

Eddie wakes up to the smell of something cooking. He checks his phone then goes into the bathroom to take a shower. Eddie comes out the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist; he walks into the kitchen to find his wife leaning against the wall eating a banana wearing one of his white button down dress shirts. She didn't bother to button the shirt. "Morning beautiful," Eddie says walking over to Loren kissing her softly on the lips then bending down opening the shirt wider and kissing her baby bump then standing up to hug her. "Something smells good," he says walking over to the stove lifting a pot top looking back at Loren.

"Help yourself," Loren smiles slowly biting the banana. Eddie looks at Loren strangely. Loren takes another slow bite of the banana. Eddie puts the top back on the pot and turn off the fire. He turns and looks at Loren.

Loren raises one eyebrow at Eddie while she takes a slow BIG bite of the banana. After chewing and swallowing, she bites her bottom lip. She breaks off a small piece of the banana and puts it in her mouth using one finger. Loren slowly pulls that finger out her mouth. She breaks off another piece and offers it to Eddie.

Eddie walks over to his wife and opens his mouth; she puts the piece of banana in his mouth using her finger. He closes his mouth around her finger and before she can pull it out, he captures her finger between his teeth and licks the tip with the tip of his tongue. "Want some more?" she asks. He nods his head yes. His wife puts the last of the banana in her mouth holding it with her teeth she leans in as he opens his mouth; she uses her tongue to push the banana in his mouth then pulls back. Once again she bites her bottom lip as she runs her finger along his hips while he chews the banana.

"What's going on with you Lo?" Eddie whispers.

"I just have to have you inside me Eddie. I need to feel you inside me," Loren says kissing him passionately. Loren breaks the kiss, she needs to take a breath, Eddie moves to kissing her neck. Her hands traveled down his back to the towel still wrapped around his waist. His wife loosens the towel letting it fall to the floor.

Her husband trails kisses from her neck to her breasts, giving equal attention to both then traveling lower kissing her baby bump until he's on his knees and his kisses end in between her legs. Eddie gently runs one hand down Loren's leg while the other one massages her breast. He lifts her foot and places it on his shoulder as he continues to please his wife with his mouth and tongue.

His wife's moans grow louder as she feels that fire burning deep within. Her knees are getting weak so she places her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance, "Eddie. Please," she moans. She throws her head back as the first wave of her release rolls through her body.

Her husband slowly gets to his feet picking up her up when he straightens. She wraps her legs around his waist as he walks over to the kitchen counter. He sits her on the counter standing in between his legs. She wraps her hands around his package, massaging it.

His eye lids are heavy from the passion burning with in him. She leans in and bites his lower lip and she guides him inside her. He immediately begins to thrust inside her and she moves against him. Just as the second wave of her release is about to hit, he pulls back and lifts her off the counter, walking over to a chair at the kitchen table and sits down. He guides his wife onto him.

His wife takes control of the speed of their love making; her body is tingling from the need to release for a second time. The fire is once again building deep within, his moans are getting louder, and the ease of which he's able to glide in and out of his wife's slippery heat is pushing him over the edge. Together they climax calling out each other's name.

Loren relaxes as she rests in his lap, gasping for air. Eddie holds his wife tightly as his body continues to release. "Oh my gosh Lo, that was mind blowing," Eddie says also gasping for air. The two stay in that position for a few more minutes.

"You better get going," Loren says, "you're going to be late for call time." She doesn't have the energy to climb off his lap.

"Join me in the shower," Eddie says biting her earlobe. He gets up and carries her to the shower where they make love again.

Loren is curled up on the bed lightly snoring when Eddie leaves the condo. He arrives an hour late for call time. Jeff rushes him to set to mark his scene, then to hair and make-up. "Kim, I have some scratches on my back that you're going to need to cover up for this scene," Eddie says.

Jenna laughs out loud from the make-up chair across from Eddie, pulls out her phone and sends Loren a text, "here kitty, kitty," the text reads.

Eddie's wardrobe for this scene is simply a towel so he goes to his trailer to change. He comes out wearing a robe. When he gets to set, "alright people this is a closed set, anyone not directly involved in this scene must clear the set," Steven says through a bullhorn. Unnecessary cast and crew members exit the set.

Miley walks over to Eddie wearing a robe, "hey handsome. Wifey mad because she couldn't watch me get intimate with her husband?"

Eddie ignores her and takes his spot off to the side.

"Okay Miley, this is your last scene for the movie, let's try and get it on the first try," Steven says.

"Okay, quite on the set," Steven yells, "mark the scene,"

"Scene 87 Magic Mike 2, take 1" snap goes the marker.

"Camera A roll, camera B roll, ceiling camera roll," Steven yells, "PLAYBACK!" "ACTION!"

Scene 87 Magic Bad Boy Brad and Danielle

FADE IN:

DANIELLE'S BEACH HOUSE

DANIELLE

(Leaning against the doorframe in the kitchen eating a banana. She's wearing men's white button down dress shirt that isn't buttoned.)

BRAD

SOMETHING SMELLS GOOD (walks into the kitchen wearing a towel wrapped around his waist; he takes the banana out of Danielle's hand bites it then hands it back)

DANIELLE

SORRY I DON'T COOK (taking the banana back and biting it again) THERE'S FOOD IN THE FRIDGE IF YOU'RE HUNGRY

BRAD

THANKS, BUT I'VE GOTTA RUN. I'M ALREADY LATE (he wraps his arms around Danielle and kisses her)

Eddie is giving Miley closed mouth kisses. Miley improvises and licks his lips. Eddie pulls away.

"CUT," Steven yells. "Miley, let's please do this scene as we rehearsed it," he says.

Jenna pulls out her phone and sends Loren a test, "the snake is trying to use its tongue to gain entrance," the text reads.

"Let's run the scene again," Steven yells.

"Okay, quite on the set," Steven yells, "mark the scene,"

"Scene 87 Magic Mike 2, take 2" snap goes the marker.

"Camera A roll, camera B roll, ceiling camera roll," Steven yells, "PLAYBACK!" "ACTION!"

FADE IN:

DANIELLE'S BEACH HOUSE

DANIELLE

(Leaning against the doorframe in the kitchen eating a banana. She's wearing men's white button down dress shirt that isn't buttoned.)

BRAD

SOMETHING SMELLS GOOD (walks into the kitchen wearing a towel wrapped around his waist; he takes the banana out of Danielle's hand takes a bite then hands it back)

DANIELLE

SORRY I DON'T COOK (taking the banana back and biting it again) THERE'S FOOD IN THE FRIDGE IF YOU'RE HUNGRY

BRAD

THANKS, BUT I'VE GOTTA RUN. I'M ALREADY LATE (he wraps his arms around Danielle and kisses her he opens the dress shirt and kisses her neck)

DANIELLE

I THOUGHT YOU WERE LATE FOR SOMETHING

Eddie starts thinking about Loren and their late morning love making session. He forgets his line.

"Cut," Steven yells, "did you forget your line?"

"I'm sorry, my mind went somewhere else," Eddie says.

"Well can you focus on this long enough to get through this scene?" Steven asks.

Eddie nods his head then goes back to his spot.

Jenna laughs and sends Loren another text, "amnesia is kicking in, lol" it reads.

They run the scene again and are able to make to the part when Brad is on his knees in between Danielle's legs.

The camera is angled so that the cookie jar in the middle of the kitchen counter blocks Brad's head but pulls in to focus on Danielle's face.

Eddie's head is near Miley's knee. She grabs his head and tries to pull it to her. Eddie pulls back so hard that he falls back causing Miley to lose her balance and fall over.

"CUT," Steven, Channing and Jenna yells.

"Miley, what the hell was that?" Jenna asks.

"I lost my head for a second," she says smirking.

Jenna sends Loren another text, "the snake just tried to get him to drink from her cup," the text reads.

"I'M ON MY WAY," Loren's reply text reads.

"Look Miley, my wife is a first degree black belt and up until now I've stopped her from hurting you. Keep this up and I will conveniently turn my back when she unleashes all that pent up anger on you," Eddie says.

"Okay you two, let's please do this damn scene so we can move onto the next," Steven says clearly frustrated.

Three hours and 17 takes later, Eddie and Miley finish their big love scene. "It was truly a pleasure working with you Eddie," Miley says trying to hug him.

"I wish I could say the same," Eddie says walking away. "How much time before I have to be back on set to mark the next scene?"

"Two hours," Steven says.

"I'm gonna go to my trailer and call Loren," Eddie says exiting the building. He walks into his trailer and sees Loren's purse on the desk. "Jeff," Eddie calls out. Jeff walks into the trailer, "have you seen my wife?"

"No I haven't seen Loren this afternoon. Is everything okay?" Jeff asks.

"Her purse is here but she isn't," Eddie says.

"Maybe she's talking to Mrs. Tatum," Jeff says.

Eddie quickly dresses and goes in search of Loren.

Miley walks into her trailer to find Loren sitting in a chair waiting for her, "can I help you?" she asks sarcastically.

"Yes you can," Loren says slowly rising from the chair, "you can stop with the games. Eddie will never want you."

"Why are you so sure he doesn't already? The only thing stopping us from having sex just now was the camera," she says, "he was all over me. Improvising." Miley smirks at Loren putting her finger in Loren's face.

Loren quickly grabs Miley's finger and twists her arm behind her back. A crunch sound is heard as Loren breaks Miley's finger. Miley screams from the pain "I told you before to keep your finger out my face," Loren says.

"You stupid bit…" Miley begins but Loren cuts her off with a hammer fist to the mouth. Miley's lip is split, "I don't ever want to have this discussion with you again," Loren says walking out Miley's trailer running into Eddie.

"Lo what did you do?" Eddie asks.

Loren shrugs her shoulders, "we just talked," she says taking Eddie by the hand and leading him to his trailer.

**There you have it, the end of Eddie Does Magic Mike 2. I will post the epilogue this evening. ~jm~**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created. **

Epilogue

Eddie Does Magic Mike 2

It's the night of the movie premier. Eddie and Loren just arrived and are getting out of their limo. They are walking the red carpet. The first interviewer is Lily Park, "Eddie, Loren thank you for stopping by to talk to me," Lily says shoving the microphone in their face.

Eddie and Loren plant a fake smile on their faces, "it's great to be here," they reply.

"Loren you look amazing for someone who just gave birth to a baby boy two months ago," Lily says.

"Thank you Lily," Loren replies.

"So tell me about your role Eddie," Lily says.

"I play Bad Boy Brad, a college student who strips at night to pay his way through school," Eddie replies.

"Is it true that your wife and co-star got into a fight after filming your big love scene?" Lily asks.

Eddie no longer found it necessary to keep the fake smile on his face. Loren squeezes his hand to keep him from losing his temper. "No it isn't true," Miley says walking up to Loren and Eddie giving them a hug. "Loren and I never fought on set; we became the best of friends."

Lily looks shocked, "we have it from a reliable source that you and Loren got into a physical altercation resulting in you breaking your finger and getting three stiches on your lip," she accuses.

"Your source isn't as reliable as you think they are," Loren begins, "Miley and I was rehearsing our roles for the third installment of Charlie's Angels. Jenna Dewan-Tatum is the executive producer."

"Loren is a first degree black belt and was showing me how to execute some moves, I tripped over my feet and fell, that's how I broke my finger and split my lip," Miley says smiling.

"I can't wait for that movie to hit the theaters," Lily says. "So Eddie, you and Channing were able to work out your differences after your physical altercation on the set of Loren's music video for Body Party?" It's Eddie's turn to squeeze Loren's hand to keep her from losing her temper.

"That is old news Lily," Eddie replies.

"Okay well here's some new news," Lily begins. "I understand you did this movie to help you get over a childhood nickname," Lily puts the microphone in Eddie's face.

"Lily," Loren begins, "how about I show you that tae kwon do move I showed Miley in her trailer," she says through her teeth.

"Well it was great talking to you Lily, we better move on to the next person," Miley says grabbing Loren's arm pulling her away.

"Thanks Miley," Eddie says catching up to Loren and Miley.

"No problem Eddie," Miley says. "Loren really is my good friend and I don't want her to get a bad girl rep like me. I'm still trying lose THAT title."

"I'm just happy that we were able to work out our differences so that we can work together on the Charlie's Angels movie," Loren says hugging Miley before she walks away.

Eddie wraps his arms around Loren and gives her a soft kiss on the lips, "thanks for taking up for me Lardy Dont-ran," he whispers.

"Anytime Fatty Dont-ran," Loren whispers. Lardy Dont-ran is the nickname they came up with when Loren was pregnant. They continue down the red carpet posing for pictures, giving interviews and signing autographs.

The premier after party is at MK club and it is a star studded event. When Eddie and Loren walk into the club, Ian immediately pulls Eddie to the side. "I finally caught up to that photographer who altered those pictures of you and Miley on the beach."

"Who is he?" Eddie asks.

"She," Ian says.

"Excuse me," Eddie replies

"She is someone you already know."

"Who is she?" Eddie asks.

Ian takes Eddie by the shoulders and turns him around and points. Eddie glares at the woman, then turns back to Ian, "do you have your camera with you?," Eddie asks.

"Yes, it's in the car," Ian replies.

"Go get it, I need you to take a picture of something," Eddie says with a devious smile then walks over to Loren. He whispers in her ear.

Loren walks over to the press stand, "hey Lily, I've got an exclusive for you."

"Oh really, what is it?" Lily asks.

Loren looks around to make sure no one is listening, "not here, follow me to the parking lot," she says walking towards the exit. Lily follows. As Loren walks to the parking lot she takes off her earrings, bracelets, and necklace. Once she reaches an area away from prying eyes, Loren stops and kicks off her heels and turns towards Lily.

"What's the exclusive?" Lily asks.

Loren glares at Lily, "I heard from a reliable source that you're responsible for those pictures showing up on the gossip sites."

Lily's freezes like a deer caught in the head lights, "I I I don't know what you're talking about," she stutters. "I'm not the one responsible for publishing those pictures of Eddie and Miley on the beach in Miami."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Loren says getting into stance. "I never said which pictures I'm referring too." Loren crosses her arms and lifts an eyebrow. "Look Lily, I don't know why you have it out for my husband, but consider this fair warning. Leave him alone."

Lily drops the innocent act, "you don't scare me Loren Tate. You will always be a nobody from the valley. My mission is to make you two miserable. Until he leaves you."

Loren smiles as she gives Lily a front kick to the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Lily falls to her knees trying to catch her breath. "You crazy bit…" Lily begins but Loren spin kicks and her foot make contact with Lily's cheek. Lily falls to the side.

"I don't ever what to have this discussion with you again, and by the way, my name is Loren Duran," Loren says bending down to pick up her shoes, and then walks back to the club entrance. She slips her feet into her heels, puts her jewelry back on and walks into the club.

"Did you get all of it?" Eddie asks Ian. Ian nods his head. He is speechless. Eddie turns and looks at him, "oh that's right you've never seen Loren in action," he says laughing.

Lily pulls out her phone and makes a phone call, "hello?"

"They know I'm responsible for those pictures of Eddie and Miley being on the gossip sites," Lily says.

"Did you tell them about me?"

"No, they have no idea you're the mastermind of this scheme."

"Good, keep it that way."

"Bye Chloe."

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. You guys have been amazing with your reviews. Thank you so much for taking the time to write reviews after the chapters. Reading your reviews has been a source of inspiration. I will take a week off from writing to catch up on all the stories and authors I follow on this site (and there's a lot I have to catch up on). Once again thank you so much for being a captive audience. Happy Reading.**

**Much Love,**

**~jm~**


End file.
